


That Day

by SheElevatesMe



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, Juliantina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheElevatesMe/pseuds/SheElevatesMe
Summary: AU. juliana and valentina meet one sunny afternoon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first juliantina fic. was thinking about the two meeting on juliana’s turf instead of mexico city. i always wondered what juliana’s life there (school, friends, etc.) was like. this isn’t that fic, though lol. hope it’s enjoyable, at the very least.
> 
> and just fyi lol, as soon as juliana realizes that val speaks spanish, that’s how they communicate. i’m not going to mix in any spanish phrases, but in my mind they speak spanish with each other and with their families. juliana speaks fluent english, however. you, of course, dear readers, can imagine whatever you like :D

Juliana runs across the park as fast as she can, jumps the fence of the baseball field like a gazelle and sprints through the little league practice, dodging confused players. Her tired muscles are beginning to cramp, so she thinks fast and crouches behind a dumpster just outside the ball field. She hears the stampede of footsteps as her predators run by, clueless to her whereabouts. 

“Where’d she go?” 

“I think she went that way! Hurry up!”

Juliana holds her breath and stays as still as possible. The voices eventually become more and more faint and, finally, fade away altogether. After a few minutes, she peers out from behind the smelly savior, wide brown eyes scanning the area. The coast looks clear, so she stands up and scoots out, gagging a little from the stench. She flings her heavy backpack onto her shoulders and attempts to brush off the stains left on her jeans from where she pressed her body against the dumpster, but she only ends up smearing whatever it is. 

Suddenly she’s startled by a loud voice yelling, “There she is!” 

Juliana’s head snaps up and she realizes she’s being stalked from almost every direction as the girls who were giving chase fan out and begin encircling her. 

“You little bitch, you’re gonna get it now!” 

Juliana stays calm, looking at her options for the best possible escape route, but the five girls have her pretty well surrounded. She shrugs and nods her head, as if to admit defeat, realizing she’s about to get the shit kicked out of her when all of the sudden, a black SUV pulls up next to the dumpster. The back door opens and she hears a voice tell her to get in. 

The bright Texas sun is blinding her ability to see inside the dark vehicle and she thinks about making a run for it, but her foes are inching ever closer, so she dives into the car and slams the door shut. 

“Thanks” she says, trying to blink away the sunspots that are preventing her from fully making out the figure next to her. A loud bang on the window startles Juliana, and she turns to see one of the girls outside beating her hand against the tinted glass, screaming at her to get out of the car. 

“Don’t worry, it’s bulletproof. It won’t shatter” 

Juliana turns back toward the girl and, this time, she can see her clearly. The long-haired girl smiles at her and then, in Spanish, instructs the man in the passenger seat to get rid of the girls. He immediately gets out and shoos them away. 

The girls, intimidated, back away from the vehicle but continue to shout at Juliana, vowing to get revenge.

“Are you ok?” the blue-eyed girl asks with concern. 

Juliana half-smiles and nods. “Yeah. Thanks”

“Why were those girls after you?” 

Juliana shrugs her backpack off her shoulders, planting it between her legs, sighing, “Long story...”

“I’ve got time” 

Furrowing her brow at the chipper girl, Juliana can’t help but return the smile being flashed at her. 

“Valentina” the girl says, extending her hand.

“Juliana” 

...................

Valentina stares at the girl shoveling french fries into her mouth, a satisfied yet curious smile on her face. “Hungry?” she giggles.

“Oh...” Juliana manages through her mouthful of food, “yeah, I guess” she smiles. “I, uh, forgot my purse at home today”

“Do you want something more? We can go back...“

Juliana shakes her head and takes a long drink of soda to wash down the food. “Mm, no thank you. I’m good. It was really nice of you to buy this for me...and save my life. I should be the one buying you a meal”

Valentina grins. “It’s no problem” 

As the car pulls back into the parking lot and parks near the ball field, Juliana finishes her last bite of burger and fries. 

“So which one is your brother?” she asks. 

On the way to get food, Valentina had told her that she was dropping off her little brother, Leo, at baseball practice when she noticed Juliana running across the field and hiding behind the dumpster. 

“That’s him there” she says, leaning across Juliana to point out her window “in the blue shirt. That’s my baby brother. I mean, he’s 12, but he’s still a baby to me” 

She smells good is Juliana’s first thought as Valentina invades her space. 

“He has practice three times a week, so I’m here a lot” she continues, retreating to her side of the car when she realizes she’s practically sitting on Juliana.

“He must really like it”

“It’s his passion, his and my papa’s. They’re obsessed” 

Juliana plays with the straw of her soda “I’m not really into sports, but I can see the appeal” she comments, before sticking the straw into her mouth and sucking the cup dry, the loud gurgling noise signaling to everyone inside the vehicle (except Juliana) that the liquid is gone. 

Valentina tries not to laugh at how oblivious the brown-eyed girl is to the noise she’s creating. “I don’t know...you might want to think about track and field, the way you leapt over that fence and outran those girls was pretty impressive...especially while carrying that huge backpack”

When Valentina reaches down to pick up Juliana’s backpack to emphasize her point, Juliana traps the large bag between her legs. 

“Don’t. I mean...it’s just really heavy, so...”

Valentina pulls her hand back apologetically. 

An awkward silence ensues.

“I should go” Juliana announces suddenly, shoving the wrappers and soda cup into the fast food bag.

“Please stay”

Juliana crumples up the paper bag and looks over at the girl with the sweet but pleading look in her blue eyes. Shaking her head, she opens the door. “Sorry, I have a lot of homework to do, I need to get home”

A warm hand lands delicately on Juliana’s tanned arm. “Let me take you home, those girls-“

“They’re gone, I’ll be ok” 

Long fingers press into Juliana’s skin. “Are you sure? Because I’d really like to see you home safely”

“I’m sure” Juliana says confidently, looking at the concerned girl’s hand on her arm. 

Valentina releases her gentle grip and Juliana slides out of the car. Her backpack falls out with her and drops onto the asphalt with a loud thud. She picks it up and flings it around onto her back as if it’s light as a feather. 

“Thanks again...for everything” 

“Juliana, wait”

But the door slams shut and the girl inside doesn’t even have time to slide across the seat and open the door before Juliana discards the trash in the dumpster and runs off through the park. 

..................

Valentina tosses and turns in her bed. Her mind won’t shut off, the events of earlier that day playing on repeat. 

..................

Juliana closes her book, turns off the light, and closes her eyes, immediately sinking into the bluest of seas.


	2. Chapter 2

Valentina fidgets with the hem of her skirt as she stares out the car window. She looks at her phone to check the time, waiting on the final bell of the day to ring. 

“How many times are we going to do this, Vale?” 

Valentina sighs. “Last time, I promise”

“I can’t be late for practice again”

“You won’t be” his sister promises, removing his cap and ruffling his hair.

The bell sounds, and Valentina turns her attention back to toward the school. Hoards of high schoolers pour out of the front gate, while attentive blue eyes search the growing crowd for that one face she hasn’t stopped thinking about. 

“This is really weird, Vale” 

“I know, Leo. I know”

Valentina exits the vehicle and stands on the curb, hoping that this time she’ll be lucky enough to spot Juliana. She wasn’t able to explain to her little brother why finding the crazy girl who ran through his practice meant so much to her, when he asked. All she could say was that she felt like they’d met before, and that the familiar feeling felt good. It felt right. And in her life, precious little has felt right. 

She can hear the window behind her as it lowers into the door. “Ten minutes, Vale”

Valentina takes a deep breath and let’s it out slowly, feeling defeated once again. She’s about to get back in the car when she spots a familiar striped shirt. The striped shirt is worn by a girl with a huge backpack, and when that girl turns around, Valentina’s stomach flips. 

“She’s here, Leo!” 

“Thank god” he dryly replies, flicking the switch for the window to close. 

Valentina crosses her arms, uncrosses them, shifts her weight from leg to leg, and then smooths down her black dress, fidgeting with the fabric. She wills herself to take a few steps toward Juliana, who is walking with a group of girls, chatting. 

“Juliana...”

The entire clique stops and looks in the direction of the voice. Juliana’s eyes go wide at the sight of her rescuer. Her lips part, as if to make space for the thought in her head to flow out of her throat. But nothings come out.

“Hi” Valentina finally says, waving small, breaking the silent staring contest. 

Juliana clears her throat and can feel her friends eyeballing her from all sides. “Um...hi” 

“...Hi”

“You guys already said that” Juliana’s friend, Gina, informs. 

Valentina smiles shyly, her cheeks puffing out. 

“Eight minutes, Vale” a voice from behind calls out. 

A dismissive hand from his big sister is the only reply he gets. Juliana bites her lip and approaches the taller girl. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I...I’ve been-”

“Who is this, Juliana?” her friend, Sara, asks. 

Juliana doesn’t answer right away, and Valentina’s heart drops thinking that the girl she’s been searching for doesn’t remember her name.

“I’m-“

“Valentina” Juliana finishes.

Valentina smiles.

Juliana can’t help but smile back.

“Vale, lets go” Leo whines as he hangs out the car window.

“Sorry, I have to go, but...can we exchange numbers? Or maybe we can get a coffee right now? I’d love to hang out again”

“Again?” Juliana’s friends repeat in unison.

“What exactly haven’t you been telling us, Juls?” another friend, Emily, questions.

Juliana elbows Emily. “Sorry but I have a physics test tomorrow and we’re going to the library to study”

Valentina nods, trying not to look disappointed. “Of course, you’re busy, that’s ok” 

“Yeah...sorry”

“Can we give you a ride?” Valentina blurts. 

Emily and Gina laugh quietly. 

“To the library?” Juliana asks.

“Yes...” Valentina nods.

“The library across the street?” Juliana points to their right, and bites her lip to keep from giggling.

The long haired girl turns her head, wincing at the building as it smacks her in the face. “Right...yeah, that giant brick building with the huge letters that read ‘L I b R a r Y’?”

All the girls laugh at the same time, cutting some of the tension. Valentina momentarily covers her eyes in embarrassment. 

“Maybe just your number then, so we can hang out another time?”

“Vale I’m leaving without you!”

“One minute!” she yells back.

Juliana smiles and pulls her phone out of her jeans pocket. “How about you give me your number and I’ll call you when I have some free time”

Valentina takes the phone and begins adding her contact info. It’s hard for her to make out anything on the cracked screen and she’s certain Juliana’s phone is like, a first generation iPhone or something equally archaic. She’s never seen a cell phone so old and beat up. 

“I hope I typed in the right info” she says, handing back the phone. 

“Hey Valentina, what school do you go to?” Emily asks.

“Oh, I’m at UTSA right now” 

“Wow... a college girl, Juls” Sara teases, receiving a not-so-gentle shoulder bump in return.

“How old are you, Valentina?” Gina asks, feeling a stab to her ribs from her mortified friend. 

Valentina can’t take her eyes off of Juliana, and answers the odd question automatically. “Twenty”

“Juliana turned eighteen yesterday!” Emily blurts out.

“You had a birthday? I wish I would have known...happy birthday” Valentina wishes sweetly, touching Juliana’s arm. 

Juliana’s friends eyes go wide at the touch and they simultaneously hide their mouths behind thick binders.

“Thanks”

“Vale!”

Valentina stumbles back off the curb. “Sorry, I have to” she laughs at herself and points to the waiting car, “..go”

“Right...ok”

“Call me” Valentina says, trying not to sound too desperate.

“Ok” 

“Ok?” 

“Ok” Juliana laughs. 

They wave to each other as the car drives away.

“Oh my godddd” Emily yells. 

“You slut!” 

“An older woman?”

Juliana looks at her friends absurdly. “What are you even talking about?”

“She’s totally into you, Juls!”

“What? ...no”

“Oh my god Juliana, are you blind?”

“Juls has a stalker, this is such a good day” Gina says with fake emotion, wiping away a non-existent single tear. “Our big gay girl might not die a virgin after all”

“Say it louder, why don’t you”

“I mean I could...”

“Tell us everything. Where did you meet? How? When?”

“Relax, Em, you’re going to combust” 

Juliana starts walking toward the library, her friends teasing and giggling in tow. 

“Ok but for real, Juli...why didn’t you tell us about her?”

“There’s nothing to tell” Juliana shrugs, pressing the button for the crosswalk. She proceeds to tell them about the day she met Valentina, the week prior. And by the time they reach the library entrance, her friends are naming their children.

“She’s not into me, you guys. Did you see her? Did you see her clothes? She’s so straight, and rich, and beautiful...”

“Beautiful?” her friends repeat in scream.

An emphatic shushing comes from the librarian at the front desk, and Juliana waves apologetically, whispering “Sorry Irma” to the woman she passes by nearly every day. 

................

“Juliana....Juli....Juls!”

Juliana slams her book closed. “Oh my god, what”

“You’re going to call her, right?” Sara asks. 

Juliana leans back in her chair. “I mean, probably not. What would I even have in common with a straight, rich girl?”

“You won’t know until you hang out. We could all hang out together, sometime”

“Are you kidding? You guys are so embarrassing”

“Hey!”

“We are, Sara” Emily agrees, “it’s true. We probably ruined Juls’ one chance at sex, today. Poor thing is going to die without even experiencing a first kiss”

Juliana stacks her books, flinging her backpack over one shoulder, announcing, “I’m moving. Don’t follow me”

She can hear giggling as she walks away.

———


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope some of you are enjoying this. comments are always lovely

Valentina moves her legs gently through the chlorinated water. Her fingers tap against the tiles that line the walls of her outdoor pool. The sun is hot, so she scoots down into the water, taking a deep breath and submerging her head. She sits on the bottom of the swimming pool for a few seconds before standing up and swimming to the steps. 

“Vale, Lucia is taking me to the mall. Do you want to come?” Leo shouts to her from the balcony above.

“No” she calls back, “but have fun!”

Her brother watches her mope around the pool for a bit before going back inside. “She doesn’t want to go, I think she’s in one of her moods again” Leo tells his stepmother.

“Why do you say that?” Lucia asks, packing things into her purse.

“I don’t know...she has that lost look again, like she’s here but not really here” Leo grabs his wallet off the table and follows Lucia down the stairs and out the front door. As they wait for the car to come around, he turns to the only mother he’s ever known. “Maybe she shouldn’t have stopped taking her meds. She was better then”

Lucia puts an arm around the boy’s shoulders, hugging him to her. “You don’t need to worry about her, love. Val is an adult, it was her decision to stop taking the meds. She wants to be okay without them, and she will be. Don’t worry”

............

“Vale?” Lucia pokes her head into Val’s bedroom. “May I come in?”

“Of course” Valentina sits up in her bed, laying her book down on the pillow next to her. 

Lucia walks around the bed and sits down on the edge. “How are you, sweetheart?” she asks, stroking Valentina’s long hair. “Everything ok?”

“Everything’s the same, I’m fine” 

But Val’s smile doesn’t reach her eyes and Lucia notices. “Are you happy here in San Antonio?” 

“Sure, it’s good. It’s nice”

“And everything is going well with school, your classes...?”

Val takes off her glasses and eyes her stepmother suspiciously. “What’s with all the questions...?”

Lucia lays down across the bed. “Your brother is worried about you. He says you look lost”

Val furrows her brow. “When did he say this?” 

“Earlier today” 

“Oh” Val mimics the blonde’s position, laying opposite her. “He knows me too well”

“So there is something wrong...”

“No...well...not really. I mean...” Valentina rolls onto her back and stares at the ceiling. “Have you ever found something, but then lost it, but weren’t sure you needed to find it?”

“Hmm...now you’ve lost me”

Val laughs out her nose. “Sorry, I’m not making sense”

“No, try again. Help me understand”

After a big sigh, “I met this person, in the most random way possible, and I felt an instant connection which, for me, doesn’t happen very often. The last time I felt it was when I met you” she confesses, lolling her head to look at Lucia. “I knew you were destined to be in my life. I knew Papa had found the right person for him”

Lucia takes Val’s hand and kisses it. “You are a walking heart”

“But maybe it wasn’t a connection I felt with Juliana“

“Juliana?” 

“Yes. Her name is Juliana and I can’t stop thinking about her” The words pour from her mouth as if she was forced to hold them in. “I want to know everything about her, Lucia. I want to find out her passions, where she comes from...god, I just want to know her last name! I feel like there was a reason we met but...”

“...But?”

“A connection is between two or more things” she starts, moving her hand back and forth between them to make her point. “There has to be a link, right? But it seems I’m the only one who felt it, so maybe I was mistaken”

“Why do you think she didn’t feel it?”

Val fidgets with a loose string on her blanket. “I went to find her, to be her friend, and I gave her my number, but she hasn’t called me. It’s been three weeks”

Lucia squeezes her stepdaughter’s hand. “Did she give you her number?”

“No, she never offered it, and I didn’t want to push. I already looked like a lunatic for stalking her at school” 

She rolls over onto her stomach, burying her face in her blanket. “I had convinced myself to let it go - that I was being stupid and crazy - but then I wonder if I gave her the wrong number. What if she’s been trying to call me? I couldn’t really see what I was typing into her phone” she groans.

Lucia rubs Val’s back. “I only caught some of that, but I think if you feel so strongly about it, you shouldn’t give up. Find her again”

Valentina’s head whips up. “Do you really think I should?”

“Yes, I really do”

..............

“Hey there, little brother. What’re you up to?”

“Just organizing my baseball cards. Papa sent me some new ones”

Valentina sits on her brother’s bed and watches him remove and replace card after card. 

“Thrilling”

Leo glares at her, holding back a smile.

“So...I spoke with Lucia. She told me what you said...”

“Mm-hm”

“I’m sorry if I’ve been in a mood lately”

Leo shrugs a shoulder, “That’s ok, you’ve got a lot going on”

“Do I?”

“Well yeah. School...and other stuff”

Val reaches out and swivels Leo’s chair so he’s facing her. “Listen. And hear me, ok? Nothing in this whole world matters more to me than you. Do you understand?”

“I know, I know”

“I’m serious, Leon. You and me...and even Eva...” both siblings snicker, “we’re a team. We’ll always be a team, and we’ll always take care of each other, no matter what. You got that?”

“Yeah, I got it. When you call me by my full name I know you’re serious”

“And if something is bothering you, you come to me. Don’t be scared to talk with me about anything, ok?”

Leo bows his head and nods. “I just want you to be ok. I want you to be happy”

Blue eyes well with tears. “Hey...” Val tips up his chin, “I am ok. I really am”

Leo half-smiles and nods again, then unexpectedly leans over and wraps his arms around his sister’s shoulders. “I love you, Vale”

The proud big sister squeezes her little brother as tightly as she can. “I love you, too”

“Vale...”

“Hmm?”

“I can’t breathe”

——————


	4. Chapter 4

Lucia told her not to give up so she’s trying again. Valentina Carvajal is standing outside Juliana’s school, picking at a seam on her jeans while students file out, scattering every which way. Hopeful blue eyes scan the chaos in front of her for any sign of Juliana. She doesn’t see her, but she does see her friends...

“Hi again!”

“Oh heyyyy” Emily side hugs Valentina as if they’ve known each other for years.

“I’m looking for Juliana” Val says, detaching herself.

Sara chuckles. “We figured”

“She’s not here” Gina tells her.

“Yeah, she has two free periods every Tuesday and Thursday, so she goes home early”

“I see” Val purses her lips, nose scrunching up as a result. “Would you mind...giving me her address? I really need to see her”

Juliana’s friends suppress their pitiful laughs.

“I mean...I have a birthday gift for her”

“No problem, Valentina” Emily tears a piece of paper out of her notebook and jots down the address. “Just remember that Emily is a great name for a girl, k?”

Confused but elated, Val takes the piece of paper. “Um...ok...?”

The three girls wave to Val as she walks away.

“Juls is going to kill us”

.........

The suv pulls up in front of a large home in the quiet, upscale neighborhood. Valentina can hardly contain her excitement as she steps out of the black fortress on wheels. Not even the boiling Texas sun can curb her joy.

A sprawling lawn separates the street from the house but she feels so charged she thinks she could beam herself to the front door if she tried. Val grabs the small gift bag from the back seat and closes the door, setting off across the long lawn, a bounce in her step.

The grass is plush under her quick steps and if she stopped, she thinks she might sink into it. Her eyes are a trained on the front door of the castle-like house, the smile on her face inevitably growing wider the closer she gets. She is so lost in thought about how she’ll greet Juliana that the sudden loud roar from behind the tall hedges that separate the grass from the driveway causes her to trip and drop the gift bag.

From behind the bushes emerges a riding lawnmower. Valentina has to do a triple take as she’s bent over picking up Juliana’s gift because, riding said lawnmower is Juliana, herself. She’s heading away from the street so she doesn’t notice Valentina standing there adoringly dumbfounded, and she can’t hear Val calling out her name over the sound of the machine, so the blue-eyed girl waits until Juls heads back in her direction.

It doesn’t take long for Juliana to spot the girl standing in the middle of the grass. She steps on the brake so hard that she nearly catapults herself right out of the seat. The motor is off in a second, and Juliana is frozen on the spot.

Val waves, her overeager and erratic hand movement making it seem like Juliana is a million miles away instead of less than one two hundred feet.

Like a deer in headlights, Juliana stares, motionless. It’s only when Val takes a step toward her that she snaps out of her state, takes off her work gloves and slowly waves back. Valentina feels like she could run the remaining distance but settles for a brisk walk, trying to rein in her excitement so she doesn’t appear completely insane. Juliana finally hops off the mower and meets the older girl halfway.

“Hey...what- how did you- what’re you doing here?”

“I-“

“You shouldn’t be here!”

The flash of hurt and confusion from blue eyes causes Juliana to immediately regret her tone.

“Sorry, I just...I have a gift for you...”

Juliana’s eyes soften. “No, I’m sorry, Valentina. I didn’t mean for it to come out like that”

“It’s ok”

Juliana shakes her head, eyes full of guilt. “No, it’s not ok...forgive me?”

Valentina doesn’t have to think twice. “...Of course”

Relieved, Juls pulls a stained rag from her shorts’ pocket and wipes her face, her high ponytail swinging to and fro as she moves her head.

“Why are you working in this heat? Don’t your parents have a gardener?”

Juliana looks away, rubbing her neck with the old rag. “Um..I don’t mind helping out” she shrugs. “Let’s go sit under the oak tree, it’s nice under there”

They walk side by side to what Valentina presumes to be at least a hundred year old tree. “This is so beautiful” she breathes, touching the trunk and craning back her neck to take in the enormity of it.

“Isn’t she? I call her Annie”

Valentina giggles. “You named it?”

“Sure, why not” Juliana smiles and picks up a fallen leaf. “I see her every day. She protects me from rain and sun and...she was my only friend for a while”

Juliana plops down on the grass, the cool blades immediately wilt under her hot legs. Valentina joins her, tucking her feet under her thighs. She hands the flushed girl the gift bag.

“Happy birthday...a month later”

“Wow...Valentina, you really didn’t have to get me anything”

At a loss for words, Juliana plays with the multicolored ribbon that is tied to one of the handles. She’s confused, to say the least, and wants to ask her surprise visitor a million questions. But instead, she just smiles shyly while intense blue eyes bore into her.

“I want to” Valentina beams, “giving makes me happy”

Juliana sets the bag in front of her and rubs her palms against her old worn jean shorts to clean them off. Carefully, she removes the white tissue paper and reaches inside.

“Oh my...Valentina...is this what I think it is?”

“I hope so” Val smiles. “The box kind of gives it away, I know. I thought about putting it into like, a decoy box to fool you, but seeing the original packaging is always a thrill, I think”

Juliana holds the box away from her grimy body. She’s quite speechless, and Valentina takes her silence the wrong way.

“Do you...not like it?”

Juliana’s nostrils flare and she looks away, quickly wiping her eyes.

“Why are you crying? Please don’t cry”

Juliana exhales a shaky breath. “I’m sorry”

“No, it’s ok. Forget what I said. Cry if you want to. I cry all the time!” Val discloses matter of factly. The nonchalant confession makes Juliana laugh.

“That’s better” Val smiles, squeezing Juliana’s sweaty bicep. “Now, finish opening it”

Juliana shakes her head. “This is so nice of you, really it is. But I can’t accept it”

She hands the box to Valentina and uses the old stained rag to wipe away the remaining tears.

“Please? I want you to have it”

“It’s too expensive” Juliana insists. “You don’t even know me. You’re giving a thousand dollar gift to a complete stranger!”

Juls falls back into the grass and crosses her arms over her eyes. Val places the box back in the gift bag and fidgets with a few blades of grass that she pulls out of the ground. Of all the scenarios she’d played in her mind after purchasing the expensive necessity, this was the one she’d hoped wouldn’t come true.

“You know...this gift is more for me than for you. So really, if you think about it, it was completely selfish of me to get it for you”

Juliana uncovers her eyes and frowns. “What?”

Val takes the box back out of the bag and opens it. She turns on the device and holds it over Juliana’s face.

“Tell me what you see”

“The contacts list?”

“Mm hmm. And who’s in your contacts list?”

Juliana holds back a smile. “You”

“Right again!” Val sets the newest generation iPhone on Juliana’s chest. “Now I can text you and call you whenever I want...which is very important, because you and I are going to be best friends”

Juliana carefully picks up the phone, turning it every which way in awe. “I can see the screen without my eyes crossing”

Valentina’s body relaxes. “That shouldn’t be a thing” she laughs, throwing a blade of grass in the younger girl’s direction.

........

“Wait, no...move your head that way. Look at the little circle, not the screen”

Juliana holds her new phone above their heads, trying to take a selfie, while Valentina directs.

“You are exceptionally bad at this”

The belated birthday girl’s face breaks into a full smile as they examine her latest attempt at photography.

“You cut off half my face!” Val playfully shoves Juliana’s shoulder as they lay under the big oak tree. “How do you not know the art of selfie taking?”

Juls cradles her phone. “Hey! You saw the screen on my other phone, all I could see was the top right corner. That’s the way it was when I inherited it, so I’ve never had the proper training”

“It’s a good thing you have such a knowledgeable friend like me, then”

Juliana smiles a toothy smile and Valentina’s heart jumps.

“Ok, I can do this” Juliana extends her arm as far as it’ll go, adjusting the angle of her wrist and, “Got it! I think this’ll be a good one”

When she taps on the thumbnail of her latest attempt, Juls immediately notices two things. “I got us both in frame!” she proudly announces, handing her instructor the phone, “but you’re not looking in the right direction”

Valentina uses her index finger and thumb to zoom in on their faces. “I’m looking where I want to look” she says, giving the phone back.

Juliana clears her throat. “Um...I’ll repay you for this someday”

“You don’t pay a friend back for a birthday gift, silly”

“But-“

“But nothing! Just enjoy it. And use it...to call me!”

Juliana presses the phone against her heart. “I will. I promise”

A gentle breeze passes through the leaves of the old oak tree and Valentina can’t remember the last time she felt so peaceful. They lay on their backs, gazing up at the branches as they gently sway. Minutes pass without a word between them until,

“Why Annie?”

“...Hmm?”

“The tree. Why did you name it Annie?”

Rolling onto her side and propping herself up, Juliana explains, “She’s an oak tree...you know...Annie Oakley?”

Valentina stares at Juliana and furrows her brow. “I don’t get it”

Juls quietly laughs. Her eyes flit around, studying the fair girl’s face. She shakes her head and bites her bottom lip through a smile. “She’s kind of like, an American legend. A real badass woman who-“

“Juliana!”

The younger girl’s body jerks with surprise as her name is shouted from across the lawn. She quickly jumps to her feet, brushing off the grass from her backside. Some of the greenery snows down onto a hazy-minded Val and she starts blowing and spitting out the tiny pieces of grass that land on her lips.

“I’ll be right back” Juliana tells her. “Stay here”

Valentina sits up and watches Juliana sprint over to an older woman stood at the front door of the house. She starts collecting the remnants of Juliana’s gift and places them all in the small gift bag. When she looks up again, Juliana is pointing her out to the woman, her hands forming various gestures as they speak. Val stands up and brushes dead grass from her clothing.

“Hey, so” Juliana starts, out of breath from her sprint back, “I have to get back to mowing the lawn. I’m supposed to finish by five o’clock”

“Oh...sure, of course” Valentina nods, trying not to look upset that their time together is coming to an end. “Is that your...mom?”

“That?” Juliana laughs. “No that’s Perlita, she’s the housekeeper. She keeps me in check”

Val hands Juliana the gift bag. “You don’t seem like the type of person who needs to be kept in check” she remarks, picking off a few leftover blades of grass from Juliana’s white tank top.

Brown eyes smile at blue.

“I’ll, um, walk you to your car?”

They travel across the lawn at snail’s pace and take turns stealing glances. Juliana’s mind is still trying to make sense of the situation - why this girl she had two brief encounters with showed up out of the blue and gifted her a high-priced device. Meanwhile, Val is focused on how and when she’ll next see her new friend.

When they arrive at Valentina’s car, the older girl asks for Juliana’s phone.

“Do you want to know why I chose this case for you?” Val strokes the cheetah print with her thumb.

“Why”

“Because that day I first saw you, that’s what you reminded of - a cheetah”

Juliana giggles. “I think you need to watch more Discovery Channel because, as I remember it, I was the prey not the predator”

“I know but you ran really fast and you’re scrappy, ok? Stop being logical!”

Both girls laugh. Neither wants to say goodbye.

As the laughter subsides, Val hands back the phone. Juliana graciously accepts it.

“I don’t know how to properly thank you...”

Valentina shakes her head and places her hand on Juliana’s, squeezing gently. “You don’t need to. Just...be my friend”

Juliana ducks her head, nodding while big brown eyes blink slowly in agreement.

Val gets into the car, rolls down the window and, in a stern tone says, “Call me” trying to look as serious as possible.

Grinning at the girl hanging her head out of the window, Juliana slides her phone into her pocket and turns to walk back to the mower. Not a minute later, the phone in her pocket vibrates, tickling her hip. A text from Valentina awaits. She opens it to find a picture of the girl and a message that reads:

**V: Hi! This is your friend Valentina**

**and that is how you take the perfect**

**selfie** 😉

——————


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad some of you are enjoying this! Thank you all for the kind comments, they’re much appreciated!

** V: it’s 5:01 is the grass cut? ** 🤔

** J: Haha, yes. **

** V: what are you doing now? **

** J: Writing an essay. **

** V: subject? **

** J: English. **

** V: title?  **

** J: You ask a lot of questions... **

** V: sorry. should i leave you alone?  **

** J: I want to say no...but I do need to focus,  **

** and you’re very distracting. **

**V:** 🥺🤐

**J: Haha. I’ll text you when it’s finished.**

**V: i’ll be waiting**

..........

8:32pm

**J: Still there? **

**V: of course**

**J: Hi. **

**V: hi**

Valentina watches the the three dots appear and disappear four times before they vanish for good. She lays across her bed, eagerly awaiting the words, but after five minutes,

**V: hello?**

She sits back up and turns on her tv and plays with the ends of her hair, failing miserably at not checking her phone every three seconds. Patience and subtlety have never been her strong suits, so after another five minutes pass by,

**V: are you ok?**

Exactly one minute later,

**J: Hey! Sorry! I’m fine. The library was closing**

**and I had to pack up my stuff and get to **

**the bus stop, before the last bus. **

Valentina’s whole body sinks into her bed. 

**V: i’m surprised your parents didn’t **

**pick you up**

**V: they should buy you a car!**

**V: how long is the bus ride?**

**J: It takes about 20 minutes. **

**J: My parents will definitely **

**never buy me a car. Haha.**

**V:** 😕

**V: i don’t remember seeing any bus**

**stops on your street**

**J: It’ll drop me off on Main, and then**

**I’ll walk the rest of the way.**

**V: what?! late at night?!? **

**J: Haha. It’s not that late. I do it all the time.**

**J: Besides, I can outrun anyone. I’m the**

**cheetah, remember?**

Valentina grins so wide her cheeks hurt. 

“You look happy” Leo says as he walks into his sister’s room and flops down on her 

bed, “what’s up?”

Valentina smiles. “Just texting Juliana”

“The crazy runner?” he lays on Val’s bed and starts playing a game on his phone. “Cool”

Valentina starts to type back but is interrupted by Juliana’s name flashing on her screen. She quickly presses the green phone icon.

“Hey!”

“Hi...figured I’d call since I promised you I would...” 

“Thanks for keeping your promise” 

“...actually, I want to talk with you about the monthly bill, for the phone. But mostly I was worried that if I didn’t call you’d put a tracking device around my neck”

“Heyyy!

Juliana laughs. “I kid. I kid” 

Valentina giggles and Leo looks over at her.

“So about the bill...”

“Don’t worry about it”

“No, no...there’s no way I’m letting you pay for my service” 

“It’s really no big deal”

“It is to me...”

Juliana smiles when the exasperated sigh that travels across the universe reaches her phone. “Fine”

“Thank you so much for letting me pay for something I use” the sarcasm oozes into Val’s ear.

“Papa texted, he’s calling in ten minutes” Leo whispers loudly. 

Valentina acknowledges her brother with a thumbs up.

“We can go to the phone shop tomorrow, if you want” Val suggests, hoping to make solid plans with the younger girl. “What are you doing after school?”

“Um, I have to work. But I’m off at seven...”

“More grass to mow?”

Juliana laughs. “No. I work for a tailor downtown. It’s just a part-time thing”

“Vale, c’mon. We need to go to Lucia’s room for the family call with Papa”

This time, instead of a thumb, Leo gets a stiff index finger telling him to wait.

“How about I meet you after work? Maybe we can get a bite to eat or something, too...”

“Ok...yeah...sure” 

Leo sits on his knees and begins to bounce on his sisters bed. “Vale...” 

“Listen, I have to go...but text me the address”

“Ok”

“And I’ll see you at seven o’clock tomorrow”

“Yeah, ok. See you tomorrow”

“Ok”

Juliana smiles into the phone. “Ok”

“Ok” Valentina grins and bites her lip. “Ok, bye”

“Bye”

................

9:00

**V: please text me when you’re**

**home safe**

...............

9:38

**J: I’m home**. 

..............

“...talk about sugar mama...” Gina inspects Juliana’s new phone after they all enter their contact info. 

“Do you hear that?” Emily asks, staring off into nothing.

Juliana looks around the cafeteria, listening intently. “No, what do you hear?”

“Wedding bells! Da da-da-da...” 

Juliana rolls her eyes and eats the last bite of her sandwich. 

“This is not normal behavior, Juls. You do know that, right?”

Juliana wipes her mouth with a napkin and takes a swig of water, shrugging.

“She’s definitely into you”

“Some people are just nice” Juliana tells them. 

“You don’t really believe that” 

Juliana leans back in her seat, balls up her napkin and tosses it onto her lunch tray, sighing, “Guys, she’s a lonely rich kid. A straight, lonely rich kid. A nice, straight, lonely rich kid”

“Who.is.in.to.you” Sara claps.

Juliana grabs her phone from Gina and puts it in her backpack. “Maybe tonight I’ll ask her if she’s into me when she picks me up after work” Juliana taps the lunch table, avoiding eye contact and suppressing a smile.

“Whattt?!?” 

Their section of the cafeteria lulls to a whisper and all eyes turn to the three squealing girls who are bouncing in their seats. Juliana laughs and rubs her forehead, embarrassed by the unwanted attention. 

“Your first date!”

“Bitch?”

“You weren’t going to tell us, were you!”

“Whoa! Whoa...” Juliana zips up her backpack and shakes her head. “It’s not a date. We’re just going to sort out some stuff about the phone, and that’s it”

“Booo!”

“Juls...”

Sara pats Juliana on the shoulder. “Juls sweetie, it’s a date” 

“It’s not a date!” Juliana insists. “We don’t even know each other!”

“Babe...that’s why people date”

“Guys...” Juliana scoots forward on her seat and slides her backpack straps onto her shoulders, “did you ever think that maybe I’m not into her?”

Emily bursts with exaggerated laughter, while Gina and Sara simply shake their heads. 

“Please she’s like model-gorgeous” 

“She’s totally your type”

“I’m not going to wear an ugly bridesmaid’s dress, just fyi” Emily adds. 

“How do you know what my type is? I don’t even know what my type is!”

“It’s her, sweetie. She’s your type”

Juliana rolls her eyes.

“O-M-G what’re you going to wear?!”

“Uh...what I’m wearing?”

“Honey...no”

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

“This from our resident fashion designer”

Juliana looks down at her yellow t-shirt and denim skirt. “I don’t really have a lot to choose from...”

“Come to mine after school, you can borrow whatever you want!” Sara offers.

“I have to go to work” 

Emily gasps as if a light bulb appears over her head. “Make something at work!” 

“Yeah!” the other two agree emphatically.

“Maybe...” Juliana stands and pushes in her chair. “If it’s slow I might be able to use some scrap material and put something together...” 

Her friends all get up and grab their bags and lunch trays, following Juliana to the trash bin. 

“Tell us again about yesterday”

Juliana dumps the contents of her tray in the bin. “Why?”

“You gays laying under Annie Oakley...it’s so romantic I wanna puke!”

“It’s pretty fucking disgusting how cute that story was, Juls” 

“We hung out for twenty minutes. What’s the big deal?” she asks, placing her tray on the growing stack. She walks out of the cafeteria to the courtyard, her friends glued to her. And before they can start in again,

“Hey, so, I need to go over my essay one last time before class. I’ll catch up with you guys later”

“But we haven’t finalized your outfit!”

“And we haven’t given you advice on making the first move!”

“What if she makes the first move? What’re you going to do, babe?”

Juliana inhales a deep, calming breath. Her eyes widen and a forced smile appears on her face. “Bye guys” is all she says, and walks away. 

————————


	6. Chapter 6

Valentina jumps around her bedroom in her matching pink bra and underwear, head bopping to the beat of some song Spotify recommended. She chooses another couple of tops from her closet and throws them on the bed, mixing and matching various shirts with pants and blouses and skirts. She glances at the clock on the wall, realizing it’s nearly time for her to leave and meet Juliana. 

Blue eyes survey the mess of clothes that cover her bed and she reaches for the black top with the spaghetti straps and her favorite pair of jeans. 

“What’s all this, Vale?” Lucia lowers the music. 

“Just trying to decide on an outfit for tonight” Val answers, “but I think I’ve made my choice” she holds the top and jeans against her body, checking herself out in the mirror and then faces Lucia. “What do you think?”

Lucia moves a pile of clothes to one side and sits on Vals bed. “What’s the occasion?”

“Hanging out with Juliana” Val’s face scrunches up when she flashes a gummy smile at her stepmom. 

Lucia eyes her stepdaughter curiously. “I’d like to meet her” she says, while Val continues to prance around her bedroom changing her bra from pink to black, getting dressed, then pausing at her jewelry box and, finally, scrounging around her closet for the perfect pair of shoes. 

Eventually she stops and settles on her vanity bench and finds Lucia’s gaze in the reflection of the oval mirror. “I guess I can invite her for dinner or something” she shrugs, too caught up in putting on earrings and adorning her neck with chains to care about the reason Lucia wants. She starts playing with her hair, repeating a pattern of pulling it up and back and letting it fall back down to cascade over her bare shoulders. “How should I wear my hair?” 

Lucia walks up behind her and gently runs her fingers through long thick locks. “I like it down with this outfit” she smiles. 

“Me too” Val agrees, and picks up her brush to pass through brown strands until her hair shimmers in the beams of the setting sun that’s peeking into her room. “I guess I’m ready” she grins. 

“I’ll call the driver for you” Lucia tells her, squeezing her shoulders once before exiting the room. 

**V: On my way! **

..................

The black SUV pulls up to a run down strip mall, Valentina’s driver and bodyguard’s body language shifting as they observe their surroundings. Val, however, nearly has her face pressed to the tinted glass of her rear-side window, searching for suite F; searching for Juliana. She spots an old beat up sign with a spool of thread painted on it and tells the driver to park. 

A steady rhythm fills the car as Val’s fingernail taps against the hard surface of her phone case. It’s exactly seven o’clock. Valentina checks her phone again. She has yet to receive a reply to her last text to Juliana. 

She looks down at the phone and back up to the door of suite F a few times before deciding to pull the latch and get out of the car. Her bodyguard is at her side in an instant, head turning this way and that as he scans the sketchy area. Valentina instructs him to stay put, so he gives her some space but follows behind anyway. 

A little bell rings when Val steps through the door of the small shop. An old man sits behind the counter, hand sewing the seam of a red dress. He looks up at the well put together young lady walking toward him - a little confused because she doesn’t look like his usual clientele. 

“May I help you?”

“Hi. I’m looking for Juliana?”

The old man’s thick glasses slide down his nose when he furrows his brow at her. Valentina has a momentary feeling of panic as he looks at her like he doesn’t know who she’s talking about. 

“You’re a friend of Juli’s?” he asks, carefully setting down the dress on the counter. 

Val smiles and nods. “Yes, she’s my friend. She asked me to meet her here”

The old man sits still for a few seconds, looking the blue-eyed girl up and down. Then he grabs his cane and pulls himself up from a creaky chair and flips open a piece of the counter, motioning for Val to enter through and follow him. 

Boxes and boxes and more boxes line every inch of space, floor to ceiling, leaving only a narrow walkway in the already tiny shop. Val follows the old man as he shuffles down a short hallway. He stops and knocks on a door covered in flaking brown paint. Valentina can hear muffled music coming from behind the door. 

When the door opens, Valentina peeks out from behind some boxes and smiles at the dark-haired girl. Brown eyes go wide at the sight of blue and Juliana immediately wipes back loose strands of hair from her sweaty forehead. 

“Hey”

“Hey...”

“Sorry to interrupt your work. I texted but-“

“Is it seven already?” 

Val holds up her phone so Juliana can see the time. “Seven-o-four” she informs with a playful smirk. 

Juliana sucks in a smile. “I...sorry. I guess I lost track of time” 

Suddenly Juliana remembers she’s at work and that her boss is still standing there with them. She apologizes and introduces the taller beauty to the old tailor. 

“Valentina, this is Mr. Francisco. Mr. Francisco, Valentina”

The old man waves his free hand like he couldn’t care less and shuffles away, back to the storefront. 

“He’s a really nice guy, I swear” Julian laughs softly. 

The two stand awkwardly on opposite sides of the doorway, both apparently finding the floor and doorframe equally exciting.

“So, this is where you work?” Valentina finally breaks the minute long silence, pointing at the small room behind Juliana. 

A thumbnail gets trapped between Juliana’s teeth and she swivels her torso to look back into the small space, nodding her head in response as she turns back toward Val. 

“Can you show me around...?”

“Um...” Juliana steps back, allowing Val to step through the doorway. “I mean, this is pretty much it” she shrugs, and takes five long strides across the closet-like space. “It’s all here” 

Juliana turns off the portable am radio that had been playing a mix of static and music in the background and turns the old, rusted fan pointing directly at her workspace from the high to low setting. 

“And this is where you sew?” Valentina asks, touching an old Singer sewing machine sat in the middle of the room. 

“Yes. This is Poli” Juliana smiles and lovingly pats the sewing machine.

Valentina smiles. “Do you name all inanimate objects?” 

Juliana’s shoulders relax and her lips curl to the right. “I guess I do” she says shyly, rubbing a nonexistent spot off of Poli’s balance wheel. 

Val clasps her hands behind her back. “And who is this one named after?” 

Juliana waits for Valentina to make light of her penchant for naming things, but when she searches Valentina’s face, she finds nothing but sincere curiosity. 

It makes her look away, Val’s focused gaze does. Juliana’s mouth suddenly goes dry and her ears become warm. She quickly sets the fan to medium and stands directly in its path. 

Clearing her throat, “She, um...she’s named after Policarpa Salavarrieta, a Colombian seamstress and spy...” Juliana’s voice trails off, thinking the wealthy girl standing before her couldn’t possibly be interested in anymore detail than that. 

“...And?” 

“And...and I need to finish this last alteration if we ever want to get out of here” 

“Of course, yeah, sorry...”

“It shouldn’t take me more than ten minutes”

Valentina looks around the room. “Can I wait here while you finish?”

“Um...sure...yeah” Juliana scurries around the room, moving a garment rack and some boxes. “You can sit here” she presents part of a tabletop for Val to sit on, then sits back down on her short stool to continue her work. 

Juliana is painfully aware of Val’s eyes on her but she can’t look away from the pants she’s sewing. “Say something” she laughs nervously.

“Why?”

“It’s distracting...you’re distracting” the young seamstress admits with a quiet giggle, turning the balance wheel and pushing the pants through the machine. 

“But I’m not doing anything” 

“I can feel you staring at me, though” Juliana counters, cutting the thread that connects the machine to the pants. She looks over at Valentina then, turning the finished pant leg right side out. “Just...talk about something. Anything”

The sound of the sewing machine occupies the room again. From the corner of her eye, Juliana can see Val’s legs shift - uncrossing and recrossing. 

“Where did you learn to sew?”

“From a neighbor. She used to babysit me, and there wasn’t much else to do at her place other than watch tv, read and-“ Juliana lifts the pants she’s working on to highlight the action. 

“And your parents want you to work? Wouldn’t they rather you focus on school?”

Juliana clears her throat. “All done!” she announces. “I just need to change and we can go” she tells Val. She hangs the altered item over the garment rack and takes a couple items of clothing off some hangers, then leaves her workspace and heads to the bathroom. “I’ll be quick!” she yells before the click of the door.

“I’ll be here!” Val yells back. 

A few beads of sweat begin to form on Valentina’s hairline. The small room is stuffy and humid, leaving Val to wonder how Juliana manages to work in this environment, all cooped up. She slides off the table and turns the fan on high. It’s then that a black dress hanging on the garment rack catches her eye, and she walks over to get a closer look at it. 

Valentina touches the soft material of the trendy garment, rolling it delicately between her thumb and index finger. It looks quite expensive. It looks like something she would buy for herself. 

Val swipes at her eyebrow, that is now collecting the beads of sweat that slid down her forehead. She begins to notice the other clothes hanging on either side of the black dress, finding them equally as interesting and fashionable. 

“Ready” Juliana says, standing in the open doorway. 

Too long of a pause hangs between them as Val looks Juliana up and down. When blue eyes finally make their way back up and find brown, Juliana clears her throat.

“What” she asks quietly, smoothing down her top, “do you hate it?”

“No! No...” Val begins to feel sweat beading on other parts of her body. “You look...really pretty. I mean you look nice. I mean” Val rubs her forehead, smiling at her own shoes. “I guess I’m just used to seeing you in t-shirts” 

“...Oh”

Val grimaces, silently berating herself for her comment. But she can’t dwell on it in this moment, because her body is behaving in a way it never has before. For whatever reason, her body is reacting to seeing Juliana’s mid-drift and chest exposed. Valentina doesn’t understand why her heart is racing. She doesn’t understand why her mouth is dry but the rest of her body feels damp. She doesn’t understand why her stomach feels like a busy beehive, or why she suddenly feels feverish.

“Are you ok?” 

Valentina nods slowly. “I think, um” she starts, shaking her head to try and clear the fog that currently surrounds it. “I think it’s just really stuffy in here, and I need some air. Can we go?”

“Of course. Yeah, let’s go”

Juliana grabs her backpack and turns off the light after the older girl exits the room. She follows Val through the narrow hallway, although keeping up with her quick strides proves difficult as she’s almost running out of the shop. Juliana bids Mr. Francisco goodnight, telling him that she finished hemming the pants, and that she’ll see him in the morning. 

Once outside, Juliana nearly collides with Valentina’s bodyguard. She follows his line of sight, finding Val leaned against the dilapidated brick wall of the abandoned toy shop next door. 

“Feeling better?” she asks, gently touching Valentina’s arm. “I know the workroom can make people feel kind of claustrophobic. It took me a couple of months to get used it, myself”

Valentina takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. “Yeah...yeah...it’s pretty overwhelming” she breathes, biting her lip when she sees the concern in the younger girl’s eyes. “I hope he pays you well”

Juliana laughs.

And so does Valentina.

................

“I still can’t believe you made this!” 

Valentina hasn’t been able to stop complimenting Juls on her vest for the past two miles as they sit in the back seat, on their way to the phone store.

“I’m not sure how else to convince you that I did” Juliana laughs. “I made it today, after school”

“Wait a minute” Val holds up her hand and briefly closes her eyes, “you made this today? Like, just today?”

Juliana’s tongue peeks out from behind her teeth as she smiles a toothy grin. “Yes. Just today. That’s why I was late finishing the alterations” 

“Wow” Impressed, Valentina slides her index finger over the perfect stitching arching Juliana’s shoulder. “And these are all ties?”

“Mm hm, yeah. Mr. Francisco said I could use any scraps we had lying around, and I found this old box of neckties and got inspired” Juliana explains, looking down to make sure nothing is popping out of place. 

The voices of her friends had replayed in her head earlier as she worked on the garment, and she wondered if they might be right; maybe Valentina did like her. And if there was even the slightest chance of that being true, Juliana figured that showing a little skin couldn’t hurt.

She’d debated whether or not to wear a bra or tank top underneath the vest, but after she tried it on, she liked it much better as is. Now, though, she wonders if it’s entirely appropriate. 

“I wasn’t sure what you had in mind for tonight, and you always look so...posh and beautiful...” Juliana clears her throat, “I just...didn’t want to embarrass you or anything. I wish I had better pants and another pair of shoes” she continues, her toes squirming inside of her blue Converse, “but this is the best I could do” 

A warm hand immediately finds its way on top of Juliana’s as it rests on the middle seat between them. “You look amazing. I would never feel embarrassed of you, Juls”

The corners of Juliana’s lips twitch upward when she drags her eyes from Val’s hand up to earnest blue ones. 

“Sorry. May I call you Juls?” Valentina asks, retracting her hand. 

Juliana smiles and nods. “If I can call you Val...”

The car pulls into the mall parking lot, and not a moment too soon. The air inside the suv was becoming as stifling as that of Juliana’s workroom. One of them isn’t sure why, the other all too aware. 

Valentina’s bodyguard opens the door on her side of the car, and both girls slide out. 

...............

“Happy now?” Val hands Juliana the paperwork for her phone. 

“Very” Juliana replies, smiling when Val rolls her eyes.

They walk out of the store and stand off to the side. The mall is crowded; overflowing with people on a warm Friday evening. 

“Hungry?” Val asks.

“Yeah. You?”

Valentina nods. “There’s a great steakhouse on the first floor. It usually requires reservations, but my dad knows the owner so I’m sure I can get us a table”

Juliana folds the paperwork in half, then into fourths. She slides it into her back pocket. “Um...I can’t afford anything that fancy, Val. I’m sorry”

“No, don’t be sorry. It’s my treat! I want to take you th-“

“No, Val. I don’t want you to pay for me”

“It’s not a big deal, Juls”

“Valentina...” Juliana sighs. She gently grasps the wealthy girl’s forearm. “If we’re going to be friends, you have to stop...” Juls pauses as she searches for the right words. 

“Stop what...?”

“I don’t need you to feel sorry for me. The fact that you have money, that’s not why I’m hanging out with you”

“I know...and I don’t feel sorry for you, Juliana. Plus, I’ve seen where you live, you’re not exactly living in the slums. You live in one of the best neighborhoods in this city” 

Juliana runs her hand through her dark locks, then lets it fall to her thigh. It lands with a frustrated slap. 

“You know what? Let’s just forget it. Let’s forget this. I’m going to go”

“What, why? No, Jul-“

“I’ll see you around” Juliana cuts her off and walks away. Val calls after her, but Juliana doesn’t turn back.

———————- 


	7. Chapter 7

“You look like trash”

“Gee, thanks” 

“What the hell happened to you?” Gina asks.

“Why didn’t you answer our calls? We need all the deets about your date with Valentina the goddess model” Emily eagerly says.

“It wasn’t a date. We went to take care of the phone thing. Then I was an asshole and we haven’t spoken since”

“What happened?”

Juliana shakes her head. “It doesn’t matter” 

“Don’t shut down on us, hon”

“We’ve been through too much for you to put us on read, babe”

“Just tell us”

The girls sit in the locker room, getting ready for P.E. Juliana’s shoulders are slumped, her eyes framed by dark circles. 

“I don’t know...I freaked out on her because she wanted to take me to an expensive restaurant and then I left her standing alone in the mall”

“Whoa”

“Juls...”

“You are an idiot”

“Guys!” incredulously.

“Sorry babe, but you are”

Juliana chews on her fingernail. She should have known better than to expect sympathy from her three besties, who are smitten with Valentina. 

“You’re nervous” Sara observes as Juliana gnaws on her finger. “Why are you nervous?”

“I knew it!” Emma yells.

Juliana furrows her brow. “Know what?” 

“You like her!”

Juliana rips a hangnail off of her finger with her teeth, hissing when it stings. 

“Don’t even try to deny it”

“You’re like a lovesick puppy, awwwww”

Gina slaps a hand against her forlorn friend’s back. “We’re going to help you out of this shit pile, babe. Don’t worry”

................

**J: This is crazy. How did I let **

**you guys talk me into this??**

**S: You got this** 💪🏽

**E: Get it!** 🤠

**G: Don’t you dare back out!** 🤬

Juliana shoves her phone into her backpack. She stares out the window of the number twenty-four bus, marveling at how the houses get larger each mile the vehicle travels. They are few and far between, now. And they’re not houses but mansions. Juliana’s eyes go wide at the sight of the huge structures surrounded by pristine lawns and immaculate landscaping, most nestled between green hills and protected by walls and gates. Her stomach begins to do flips when the automated voice announces the next stop. The stop where she needs to get off.

Juls pulls the cord, alerting the driver to her impending descent. When the bus comes to a stop and the doors open, Juliana is frozen to her seat. Only at the last second does she jump up and practically fall out of the door, missing the bottom step completely. The bus drives away. 

Juliana takes out her phone to use the GPS and decides to send a brief but meaningful text before she sets off on the fifteen minute trek to her destination.

**J: I’m divorcing all of you.**

**E:** 😘

**G:** 😌

**S:** 💁🏽‍♀️

...............

The wrought iron gate is massive and Juliana appreciates its historical craftsmanship. If the two guards standing in front and the three guards standing on the other side of it didn’t look so intimidating, Juliana would touch the metal barrier and soak it in. But they are standing there, those five guards. And they’re all focused on one thing. 

“What business do you have here?” 

“I’m here to see Valentina-”

“Name?”

“Juliana”

“Last name?”

“Valdes”

One guard grabs a clipboard, while the other asks Juliana for her backpack.

“Why do you need my-“

The one with the clipboard tells the other guard not to bother inspecting the bag, that Juliana isn’t on the list. 

“I need to be on a list?” Juliana runs a hand through her hair, sighing. “I just walked up that hill to get here” she says, exasperated. 

“Sorry. If you’re not on the list, you don’t go in”

“But I’m Valentina’s friend” Juliana tells them, her voice betraying her as she’s unsure if that’s still the case or not.

She’d tried calling Valentina several times over the weekend, but never got past the contacts list, her finger would just hover over Val’s name with a slight tremble. Texting went about as well as the attempted calls. One text had taken up the entire screen of her phone before she scrubbed it.

The guards simply shake their heads and point to the road. Juliana begs one more time but to no avail. The guards won’t budge. But just as she turns to walk away, a black suv pulls up to the gate.

“He knows me!” Juliana looks at the guards and points to the driver of the suv. She wonders if Valentina is in the back seat. 

Juliana approaches the vehicle and knocks on the driver’s window. Suddenly the guards have their hands on the holsters beneath their suit jackets. 

“Step away from the vehicle” one of them says loudly. He walks up to Juliana and grabs her arm, pulling her back. 

“Hey! Let me go!” Juliana tries to wriggle free but his grip is too strong. “I just want to talk to the driver”

The large man does not oblige, instead signaling to the booth guard to open the gate. 

As the sound of metal creaking fills the air and the vehicle begins to roll forward, the rear window glides down.

“Close your window please, Mrs. Carvajal”

The blonde ignores the order. “Let go of that girl right now!” she orders.

“Ma’am, she could be a threat” he replies, keeping his thick, sweaty hand wrapped around Juliana’s arm. 

“I said let her go!” The car door opens and out steps Lucia. Bodyguards immediately surround her. “Stand back” 

Juls thinks the woman looks like a magician, the way she holds out her hand and parts the sea of large men. She walks over to Juliana who is rubbing her arm. “Are you ok, sweetheart?”

“Yeah, I’m fine” Juliana glares at the guard. 

“Good” Lucia rests a hand on Juliana’s shoulder. “Why are you here? Are you lost?” she asks. 

“No, I...” Juliana steps away from the guard and closer to the protective hand of the blonde woman, “I’m looking for Valentina”

“Oh? How do you know Vale?” 

“I’m her friend”

“What’s your name, darling?”

“...Juliana”

...............

“Here you go” Lucia hands Juliana a glass of orange juice. “Let me see your arm” 

After giving the guards at the gate what for, Lucia told Juliana to get in the suv and promptly brought her up to the house. 

“Good thing he didn’t leave any marks or he’d be looking for a new job”

Juliana sets down the half-full glass. “I’m ok. I really appreciate your kindness. Thank you”

“Think nothing of it, my dear” Lucia sits opposite her, a large coffee table separating them.

Juliana smiles, nervously folding her hands and squeezing them between her knees. She’s not sure what to say as Lucia sits staring at her. So she just smiles.

“Vale And Leo should be home soon. She told me what happened the other night”

Juliana bows her head. “Oh”

“She was quite upset”

“I...maybe I should go, then” she says, voice full of guilt. She starts to get up when-

“No. It was good of you to come” Lucia walks around the table and sits down next to Juls on the couch. “You have to understand, Juliana, Vale...she has the heart of an angel. It’s impossible for her to be unkind to those she cares about. But she has few friends, if any, here in this city. And the ones back home leave a lot to be desired”

Juliana swallows the lump in her throat.

“She’s grown up in a world of opulence and extravagance, but her father taught her to share her wealth with those around her. Money means little to Vale because she’s never not had it; it’s as much a part of her as her blue eyes”

Juliana nods slowly.

“So when she buys gifts or offers to pay for things, it’s as natural as breathing to her”

Juliana presses her lips together. “I know she’s a good person, this is all on me. I’m ashamed of-“

“Juliana?”

Juls is jolted to a standing position at the sound of Valentina saying her name. She smiles weakly at the girl standing across the room who wears an equally bewildered look.

“What are you doing here?”

The energy in the room quickly changes. Lucia looks back and forth between the girls who look as if someone pressed the pause button and stopped time. The blonde woman is a little perplexed by what she sees. 

Their staring contest is interrupted by Leo bounding into the room and dropping his equipment bag. “Hey...crazy runner girl!” he says cheekily, pointing at Juliana. 

“Leo!” Lucia scolds. “Pick up your bag, let’s go” she shoos him out of the room, squeezing Val’s arm as she passes by. “You two should talk” 

Valentina descends the two marble steps that lead into the sunken living room. She places her purse on a chair and tucks her hair behind her ears, then crosses her arms and looks down at nothing in particular. 

She’d rehearsed what she was going to say to Valentina. Emma, Sara And Gina had fed her an apology they were sure would work on the college student. Juliana replayed it in her head on each bus she rode, and at each bus stop she waited at, to get to the house. But none of it seemed right in this moment. Not when hurt blue eyes were making her chest constrict and her heart race. 

“Val, I-“

“I’m so sorry” Valentina blurts out. “I never meant to make you feel bad, I just-”

“Valentina, stop. Do not apologize to me” Juliana walks over to her. “I was an ass. I was completely out of line and I took out my own feelings of inadequacy on you”

“No, it’s my fault” Valentina counters, as her eyes well up with tears.

“God, no! Nothing is your fault, ever” The urge to reach out and hug the taller girl is overwhelming, and the white knuckle fists balled up at Juliana’s sides are proof. “Don’t cry”

Val swipes at her eyes. “I always cry. Remember?” 

Both girls laugh gently. 

“Listen....I...I have...” Juls trails off as weepy blue eyes meet brown. “Um...if you can forgive me being a dick and give me another chance, I’d really like us to be friends”

Valentina nods quickly. “I’d really like that, too”

Juliana’s fists spring open when long arms wrap her in an all-consuming hug. Her nose is pressed into Val’s shoulder, and she can’t help the deep breath she takes in, the scent making her lightheaded. Slowly, Juliana’s hands come to rest gently on the small of Val’s back. And after a few moments,

“I’m a crier...and a hugger” 

.............

“...and this is my room” Valentina ushers Juliana into her bedroom and closes the door, ending the full tour of the nine bedroom mansion. 

“Wow” Juliana’s eyes are wide as she takes in the large space, the queen canopy bed, the floor to ceiling windows.

“Yeah...it’s really too big for me, but there aren’t any small spaces in this place, you may have noticed. I like my cozy room back in Mexico much better”

“So it’s just you, your mom and your brother?”

“Most of the time, yes. My stepmom lives here full time. My dad comes every few weeks. He spends most of his time in Mexico, but he travels quite a bit for work, as well” 

“Oh. Lucia is your stepmom?” 

Val nods. She walks over to her bookshelves and retrieves a photo album. “Do you want to see a picture of my mom?”

“Sure”

Valentina motions for her to follow and they sit down on the pale blue settee. “My mom was very beautiful” Val says as she flips through the pages of the album, “and she had the most infectious laugh”

“...Had?” 

Val is quiet for a few beats. “Yes. She died during...well, she passed away the day my brother was born”

“Val...I’m sorry. I didn’t know”

“It’s ok. It happened a long time ago” Val stops on a page with an eight by ten portrait adorned by pressed flowers and patterned paper hearts. “This is my favorite picture of her”

“She’s beautiful. You look just like her” 

Valentina smiles timidly. “Thanks” she nods, “I’m proud of that”

Juliana hopes that her outsides don’t reflect how warm she feels inside.

“Girls, dinner is ready” Lucia opens the door and pops her head in. “Juliana, you’re staying for dinner”

“Oh, um...I really can’t. The last bus-“

“Nonsense” Lucia interjects. “One of our drivers will take you home when you’re ready”

Juliana glances at Valentina for approval. 

“Please” Val says, eyes twinkling. 

“Ok” Juls smiles. “Thank you” 

..................

“I’ve got another one!” 

“I think five jokes is enough, Leo” Lucia tells the boy. 

“Last one, last one, I promise” 

Juliana takes a bite of steak and smiles when Val rolls her eyes. “Last one” his sister warns. 

“Ok, ok. My science teacher told us this one today” Leo gulps a drink of water before continuing. “Why can’t you trust atoms?” 

His sister and stepmom feign interest, shrugging and mumbling a few exaggerated I don’t knows, while Juliana tries in earnest to guess the punchline. Valentina finds herself with her head in hands, watching Juliana think too hard about her brother’s silly joke. 

“Give up?”

The three women nod. Leo looks each one of them in the eye before reciting the punchline with gusto.

“Because they make up everything!”

Lucia and Val, cutting into their meat, barely paying attention, do a poor job of enjoying the joke. Juliana, on the other hand, laughs like the nerd that she is. 

“That’s great” she praises, “I love it!” High fives the young comedian. 

Valentina chews slowly, her eyes dancing with joy as Juliana and Leo become engrossed in some geeky conversation about the physics of baseball. 

Lucia watches her stepdaughter closely. 

..............

“Sorry about my brother and his verbal diarrhea” Val says with a chuckle, closing her bedroom door, “but once you get him going on baseball...”

Juliana swings her arms back and forth. “No, I enjoyed talking with him. I learned a lot”

Val smiles and shakes her head. 

“What” Juliana grabs one of the beds canopy posts and fidgets with it.

“You...”

“...Me?”

Valentina crosses her room and sits next to the mahogany post that’s acting as Juliana’s anchor. “Yeah...you” 

Juls’ free index finger finds its way between her teeth. The silence in the oversized room is deafening. Val stares openly at the younger girl, who has suddenly taken a keen interest in woodwork as she inspects the expensive wood that frames Valentina’s bed.

“Do you want to...go for a swim?” 

“Now? It’s dark outside”

Valentina laughs. “The pool is well lit” she jumps up, “and it’s eighty degrees out there. Perfect night for a swim”

Juliana’s eyes follow the bouncy girl as she makes her way to a large dresser. 

“I...don’t have a swimsuit”

“Well that’s no problem, you can borrow one of mine”

“Val...”

The taller girl pulls out a handful of different choices, in all colors of the rainbow, and drops them on her bed, smiling, “Pick what you like”

“Val, I...I can’t swim”

Her laughter fills the room, and Juliana thinks it’s what Valentina’s mother must’ve sounded like. She’s finding it hard not to laugh alongside her, even though she’s embarrassed by her lack of skill. 

“Oh...you’re serious?”

Juliana shrugs, tucking hair behind her ear.

“No big deal. There’s a shallow end and...I can teach you, if you like”

Juls eyes the nylon and lycra rainbow strewn on the bed, then looks at Valentina who seems like she’s about to burst with excitement. She rolls her eyes and rubs her temple, grinning. “Ok”

..............

The air is humid, but a slight breeze blows across the outdoor space behind Valentina’s mansion, making it bearable. Juliana sits on the second step of the enormous swimming pool, her bottom half submerged, watching Valentina swim toward her from the deep end. As she gets closer, Val disappears beneath the chemically treated water, only to emerge from the blue liquid like a mermaid: head tilted back, long hair wet and smoothed down, skin glistening with the help of the pool lights. Juliana can barely register the sight before her. The mythical creature sits down next to her on the step and speaks. 

“You can go in further. I’ll stay next to you if you’re nervous”

Juliana clears her throat. “I think I’m ok right here” 

Val smiles and closes her eyes and runs her hands back and down over her hair, wringing out water. Juliana doesn’t want to notice every defined line of muscle in Valentina’s arms as she squeezes and twists her long locks. She doesn’t want to notice each droplet of water sliding down the older girl’s neck and chest as it disappears into the skimpy black suit barely covering its wearers breasts. She doesn’t want to notice the two small raised areas the breeze has coaxed as they press against the black nylon. 

But she does notice. 

Her eyes can’t tear themselves away from the beauty beside her. It’s only when brown eyes travel upward that they encounter amused blue ones staring right back. 

Juliana’s next move surprises even herself, because instead of averting her eyes in embarrassment or choking on her own spit, bold brown orbs rake back down and up Val’s glistening neck and chest, the heavy swallow not going unnoticed as Val’s throat slowly bobs out and in. 

A small, crooked smile forms on Juls’ lips when their eyes meet again.

“Can I ask you something?” almost a whisper.

Val nods.

“Why did you...I mean, how did you...I mean” sighs. “Why did you show up at my school that day? How did you even know which school I go to?”

Valentina glides her hands along the waters surface. “Well...it wasn’t really that difficult. I used google to locate the closest schools to the park and...” Valentina smiles shyly and covers her mouth for a second before continuing, “I went to all of them until I found you”

“Oh”

“That must sound crazy”

Juliana laughs. “Not crazy...I’m flattered, to be honest. But I don’t understand why...”

Val chews on her lower lip for a second. “If we’re being honest, I...when you jumped in the car, when we shook hands, I felt this...connection to you. Like we’d met before. Like I already knew you. I couldn’t stop thinking about you” she admits, fidgeting with her pruny fingers. “It was as if some force was pushing me to find you” 

Juliana’s brow shows the the surprise and confusion she’s feeling on the inside. 

“You think I’m insane” 

“No”

“What, then”

“I...I kind of felt it too”

“Really?” 

“Yeah” Juls nods. “And...since this seems to be confession time...I guess I should tell you that I...went back to the field the next day to see you”

“You did?” 

“Mm hm...but you weren’t there, so” Juliana grins and ducks her head, “I went back the day after that”

“I don’t believe you”

“I swear it”

“You’re just teasing, now. I would’ve seen you”

“I’m not teasing. And you didn’t see me because I didn’t want you to”

“But...why?”

“I don’t know...I guess I was intimidated by you”

“Intimidated?”

“Yeah, like. By your perfect face and expensive clothes and bodyguards and stuff”

“So you stalked me from the bushes?”

“I haven’t even told my friends. I’d never hear the end of it” Juliana covers half her face. “Now which one of us sounds crazy?”

Juliana splashes Val’s finger when she points it in her direction. They both laugh. 

After a mutual splashing session and their laughter dies down, Valentina asks,

“Why were you running from those girls that day?”

“Oh, that, um” Juliana scoots down one step, and then another, until she’s squatting on the shallow pool bottom, with only her head and part of her neck above water. Valentina follows. 

“...So we had this joint anti-bullying assembly with St. Mary’s that day. After, I was hanging out with Sara and her sister, who has some...developmental issues. She’s older than us but attends classes at the high school a couple times a week, just to integrate her with average kids or whatever. She can be pretty loud and has some obvious physical impairments” Juliana wades back to the steps. “Anyway, she’d gone to the cafeteria for a drink and when she came back, those girls from St. Mary’s were following her and teasing her and mimicking the way she walks and that’s just...not right!” she purses her lips. “Later I followed them into the bathroom and, long story short, the janitor’s dirty mop water ended up on them while they were in the stalls” Juliana shrugs innocently. 

Valentina gasps. “You didn’t”

“I mean, I know two wrongs don’t make a right, but they had it coming. And, well, you know the rest” 

“I wondered why they looked a little damp” Val giggles, sitting next to Juliana so their shoulders touch. “You’re lucky I was there to rescue you, eh?” she teases, and gently bumps Juliana’s shoulder. Juls bumps her right back, smiling. 

“You’re a good person, Juliana” 

The younger girl shakes her head. “No” 

“Yes” 

Juliana attempts to will some saliva from her uncooperative glands as Valentina’s blue eyes flit between her brown eyes and parted lips. She’s not really sure what’s happening and she can’t help mirroring Val’s action. 

“Cannonballllll”

Both girls are shocked out of their moment when Leo comes screaming across the yard and lands in the water, creating a huge splash that sprays them. They scream and immediately start retaliating against the boy, dousing him with handfuls of water when he surfaces.

Squeals of laughter echo into the night. 

...........

**V: thanks for coming to **

**see me. are you home?**

**J: Thanks for letting me**

**see you. Yes, I am home. **

**V: can we hang out tomorrow?**

**J: I have a lot of studying to**

**do. Finals start in a few weeks.**

**V: we could study together**

**believe it or not i go to school**

**too** 😋

**J: Haha! **

**V: is that a yes? **

**J: I don’t know. You’re **

**very distracting, and I’ll **

**need to focus on my work. **

**V: i won’t distract you i promise**

**V: please? **

Juliana bites her lip. She knows she can’t deny Val anything, whether that’s out of the guilt she still feels for the mall incident or the other blatant reason, she’s unsure. Juls wishes she could somehow convey to Valentina that her mere presence would be distracting, without revealing that she’s a big homo who wants to stare at her forever. 

**J: Ok. **

**V: yayyy!! i’ll pick you up. **

**where will you be?**

**J: Can you pick me up**

**at school, if it’s not too**

**much trouble? **

**V: of course! what time? **

**J: 1:30. **

**V: i’ll be there**

**J: Ok, sounds good. Thanks, **

**Val. Goodnight. **

**V: goodnight sweet dreams** ✨🌙

—————


	8. Chapter 8

** J: Hey, Val. Sorry, but I’m running  **

** behind. I’ll be out there as soon as I can. **

** V: no problem i’ll be here ** ☺️

.................

Juliana’s thumbs are tucked under her backpack straps as she walks toward the parking lot. Val waves to her from where she’s leaned against her suv. 

“Hey!” Valentina wraps her in a tight hug as soon as she steps off the curb. When she releases her, the dazed look in Juliana’s eyes is obvious. “Are you ok?”

Juliana holds back tears. “I’m...” Her mouth opens and closes but nothing else comes out.

“Juls, what happened?”

Juliana runs her hands back through her hair. “The principal...she called me to her office”

“Oh” Valentina rubs Juliana’s arm. “What did she want?”

“She...” Juls bows her head, trailing off.

Val’s hand stops near Juliana’s elbow, her thumb gently rubbing the skin there. She ducks her head, trying to meet Juliana’s eyes. When she does, she smiles sweetly.

“Do you want to tell me what she said?” Val asks, after a minute of silent staring. 

“I...”Juliana swallows with difficulty, “I’ve been selected to be the valedictorian” she tells her in a breath of disbelief.

“Oh my god!” Val yanks her in and hugs her again, squealing with excitement. “That’s incredible, Juls!” 

“I can’t believe it” Juliana quietly confesses into Val’s shoulder. 

Valentina pulls back but stays connected, grabbing onto Juliana’s hands, squeezing gently. “We have to celebrate!” she shakes their joined hands, and Juliana’s arms jiggle like cooked spaghetti. 

“Val, I-“

“We can do whatever you want. Sky’s the limit!”

Juliana disengages one of her hands and covers her mouth. “Am I dreaming?” Brown eyes meet blue, and Juliana thinks it totally feasible that she is, in fact, inside of a dream, what with the angel standing before her, and all. “If this is a dream, I don’t ever want to wake up” she whispers.

But Valentina’s shriek of excitement snaps her back to reality. “It’s not a dream!” 

The toothy smile that slowly spreads Juliana’s cheeks apart causes Val to smother the valedictorian again, her arms wrap tightly around Juls’ neck. 

“You’re determined to suffocate me before the day is over, aren’t you” Juliana chokes out, barely able to lift her chin above the taller girl’s shoulder. 

“Sorry” Valentina laughs, letting go.

Juliana runs a hand through her hair. “I need to sit down” 

Val hooks her fingers under one of Juliana’s backpack straps and tugs. “Let’s get this off you” 

Juliana allows it, shrugging the heavy bag down her shoulders. 

Valentina nearly drops the overweight thing. “How do you carry this around on your tiny body?” She uses both hands and swings her arms back to gain momentum, then chucks it through the open window of the suv. 

Juliana sits on the curb and buries her face in her hands. Valentina joins her, sidling up to the overwhelmed girl’s side, nudging her gently. “What’re you thinking?”

A sharp breath escapes Juls. “A million different things...”

Valentina sweeps her long hair to one side. “Tell me one of the million” she says. 

Juliana uncovers her face and tilts her head to look at Val. She’s not sure how or why the words tumble from her lips, but they do. “One of the million is...I’m really happy that you’re here...”

It’s unexpected, Juliana’s response, and Val feels a knot twist in her stomach. Her curious eyes turn soft and she fails to hold back the cheese of a smile that displays itself, pressing her lips together before responding, “I’m really happy that I’m here too”

.....................

** E: WBK BUT OMGGGG JULS **

** J: Em! **

** G: Just got out of class Juls you  **

** genius bitch I love youuuu **

** S: Juliana I’m so proud of you! **

** J: Guys, I can’t believe it.  **

** E: Where are you??? **

** J: I’m with Valentina. We’re going **

** to study at her house.  **

** G: Yassss  **

** S: You two are cute. **

** E: Imagine thinking any **

** studying will get done ** 🤓

** J: Stop! It’s not like that. **

** E: Embossed wedding invitations are  **

** in these days fyi  💅🏼 **

** J: I’m done with this group chat! **

** G: We love youuuu **

** S: Congrats babe! We’ll celebrate **

** tomorrow. ** 🤗

** E: Kiss her! ** 💋

................

“Where do you want to study?” Val closes the front door behind them.

Juliana shrugs. “Someplace quiet” she laughs lightly because, save for their voices, there isn’t a sound to be heard in the hollow mansion. 

Valentina laughs out her nose. “Well, sometimes the staff make noise while they’re cleaning and stuff, so my room is probably the best choice. No one will bother us there”

Juliana agrees with a nod.

“Ok. I’ll meet you there in a sec, I just need to speak with the cook real quick” she motions for Juls to head to her room. 

Juliana walks down the large hallway, up the split level steps, through another hallway, until she finally arrives at Val’s bedroom. She takes off her backpack and begins unpacking books and notebooks. Once she has everything in a pile, she takes out her phone.

“Hi, Ma...yes, I’m ok....I have some news....Ma, I’m valedictorian of my class......it means I have the best grades...yes, Ma...thanks....yes, I know....don’t cry, Mamita....I love you too....ok, I’ll go by the restaurant tomorrow.......no I can’t today.....ok, Ma....oK, Ma....I love you....bye”

Juliana hangs up and taps the phone against her chin. She takes a deep breath and lets it out, as the realization sinks in that what she’s worked so hard for - everything she went through the past four years - was worth it. She sets the phone down with a satisfied sigh and grabs a pile of index cards.

“Sorry about that” Valentina walks in with a tray full of drinks and snacks. “In case we get hungry” she says, bending down to place the tray on the floor next to Juliana. “Help yourself” 

Juliana reaches for a glass of limeade. “Thanks”

“I guess we’re studying on the floor?”

Juls giggles into her glass. She swallows the liquid. “We don’t have to” wipes her mouth, “I just think the light is nice in this spot” 

Valentina grabs her book bag and drops it on the floor. Juliana slowly licks a stubborn granule of sugar from her lips as she watches the tall girl gracefully sit on the plush rug like a swan landing in water. Val reaches over and scoops up a handful of mixed nuts, her long hair cascading into Juliana’s lap in the process. The urge to run her fingers through the naturally highlighted strands overwhelms the valedictorian. She takes a long drink of limeade instead.

...........

“So...” Juliana clears her throat, “what’s your major?”

Val grimaces. “International business” she follows up with a snoring sound that makes Juliana laugh.

“You don’t like it?”

Popping a peanut into her mouth, Valentina shrugs. “It wasn’t my choice...but that doesn’t matter. I’m doing it”

Juliana sets down her glass. “What do you mean it wasn’t your choice?” 

Blue eyes meet brown as the sound of a legume being crushed fills the room. “Mm...well, my papa and my sister want me to join the family business, so...” Valentina shrugs again as she tilts her head back to let the contents of her hand fall into her mouth. 

“But you want to do something else?”

Juliana chews on her pen cap while Val chews on her snacks. 

“It’s easier to do what they want” 

Juliana doesn’t say anything in response, just looks at Val pensively, flicking the half of pen cap in her mouth with her tongue. 

“I know what you’re thinking” 

It’s Juliana’s turn to shrug as she organizes stacks of index cards. 

“It’s just...I’ve put my family through a lot, and if working with them will make them happy...” Val trails off and picks at nothing on the rug. 

Juls pulls the cap from her mouth. “But what will make you happy?”

.............

The clock on the wall ticks away as a highlighter highlights and pages turn. Val, in all her effort to not distract Juliana, has actually gotten a fair amount of reading done up to this point, even though she hasn’t been able to help glancing at the younger girl every few minutes. However, she is now mesmerized by the pen cap that made itself back into Juliana’s mouth and is somehow stuck to Juliana’s lip. 

They’re both laying on their stomachs, propped up by forearms, the now empty tray between them. The orange glow of the setting sun begins to fade and Juliana rubs at her eyes as they strain to read the print in front of her. The lack of light is distracting enough to rouse her from her study stupor and she looks over at her study buddy to find blue eyes fixed on her. 

“...What” Juliana asks, giggling nervously, “do I have something on my face?”

The pen cap falls to the rug, much to Valentina’s disappointment. 

“No it’s just...” Val lowers her eyes and laughs quietly at herself, “it’s really cute how serious you are when you study”

Brown eyes grow wide. “Oh” 

The space between them suddenly lights up as Val’s phone receives a call. The older girl quickly grabs the device and stands up. “Um, I need to take this. Be right back” she says, and leaves her bedroom. 

Juliana furrows her brow at Val’s abrupt departure but is too preoccupied by her previous statement to read into it. Had Valentina called her cute? She bites her lip and rolls onto her back, covering her face and the smile on it. Her stomach flutters and she moves her hands from her face to calm the dancers inside. After a deep breath, she sits up, shaking her head and with it, the thought that Val meant anything by her comment. 

The dark blue sky outside slowly gives way to millions of stars. Val’s house is so far from any light pollution that Juliana feels like she’s out in the desert. A long-forgotten memory reappears in her mind. 

“Why’re you sitting the dark?” 

The light turning on startles Juliana. She squints as her eyes adjust. 

“Just admiring the sky” she responds, smiling halfheartedly at Valentina’s reflection in the large windows. The stars outside have disappeared thanks to the light inside, the contents of the older girl’s lavish room doubling by default. 

Juliana watches the reflected Val walk up behind her. She cranes her neck back, her ponytail pressing against Valentina’s knee. 

“Do you want to take a dinner break?” she asks, smiling down at the valedictorian.

Juliana sits up straight. “No, I stayed for dinner last night. I should go-“

“Juliana” Val kneels down next to her. “We eat dinner whether you’re here or not. Marcela the cook always makes too much, even though she knows we’re only three, and then gets offended when we don’t eat it all” 

Juliana smiles at the indignant expression on Val’s face. 

Valentina bats her eyelashes. “Please?” 

Juliana sighs in happy defeat.

.............

“Smells good”

“Mm, it does”

“Why are all the lights o-“

“Surprise!” The lights turn on suddenly, and five bodies jump out, yelling. 

Juliana stares at the dining room. It’s decorated with balloons and streamers, a congrats banner, and vases full of flowers. The presence of her friends in Val’s house shocks Juls, and it finally dawns on the girl with the best grades in school that it’s all for her.

Valentina leans over and whispers “Surprise” into Juliana’s ear before walking into the dining room. 

Emily, Sara and Gina pounce on the stunned valedictorian, hugging her and jumping up and down. 

“What’re you...how...?”

“Your future wife, that’s how” Emily says under her breath. 

Brown eyes search for blue amidst the voices of her friends chattering excitedly to her all at once. They find the back of Valentina’s head instead, as she fusses with some lilies that refuse to stand upright in their vase. 

“Poor thing is still in shock” Gina reaches out and gently slaps Juliana’s face.

“Hey!”

Sara pulls a slightly less stunned Juliana into the dining room. 

Lucia walks toward the four girls with open arms, hugging Juls and telling her how proud she should be of herself. Leo offers his congratulations as well. Juliana smiles gratefully but is distracted by Val leaving the room. 

“Excuse me, I just need to...” Juliana points toward the direction Valentina went. She looks back at her friends and Lucia, holding up an apologetic hand. “I’ll be right back”

Val is halfway up the first staircase when Juliana spots her. “Hey, where are you going?” catches up with the taller girl, pausing one step below her. 

“I forgot my phone in my room and I want to take pictures. Why aren’t you with your friends?”

“Val...”

“Yes?”

Juliana reaches out to take Valentina’s hand but stops herself and shoves her hand into her pocket, instead. “Thank you” she whispers, the lump in her throat preventing any sound from emerging. 

Valentina doesn’t hesitate to touch the younger girl’s cheek, a thumb stroking it twice before dropping to her shoulder. “Were you surprised?”

“Um...yeah!” 

They laugh gently. Valentina bounces in place, unable to contain her excitement. Juliana climbs up a step so she’s level with Val, the laughter fading as intense brown eyes connect with blue. 

“Val...no one has ever...” 

“It’s okay, you don’t need to-“

“Yes I do” Juliana swallows the golf ball in her throat. “You just..you make me feel very special”

“Because you are” Valentina’s face scrunches up as she smiles. “Get used to it”

They hold each other’s gaze, Val with the goofy smile, Juliana with her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. 

“Guys” Leo stands at the bottom of the steps, interrupting. “Lucia says we can’t start eating without the guest of honor and I’m starvinggg”

Valentina grabs Juliana, hugging her quickly, then playfully shoves her down a step. “You better go before my baby brother wastes away” 

............

“...She hates talking about herself” Emily regales the table of seven, well in to the traditional Mexican cuisine surprise dinner. She receives an eye roll from Juliana. Valentina smiles at her from across the table.

“Yeah” Gina agrees. “You won’t get too much out of her. But lucky for you we’re here to expose all her secrets” she winks, poking Juliana in the ear. 

Juls swats at her finger. 

“Your parents must be so proud, Juliana” Lucia says, after wiping her mouth with a cloth napkin. Her three friends all eye the valedictorian. “I’m surprised they aren’t celebrating with you tonight”

“Well...” Juliana swallows her food, “my mom had to work and my dad is...away. They’re not together anymore. I never see him” she nods slowly, awkwardly, as all eyes are on her. “My mom is remarried”

“I see” Lucia scoops another pile of rice onto her plate and asks, “What does your mother do?” 

Juliana takes a long drink of water. “She’s...in the restaurant business” it comes out as more of a question. 

“And your stepfather?” 

Juls clears her throat. “Um...” she folds her hands and hides them under the table, squeezing them between her thighs as she looks to her friends for support. 

“He’s in trades” Sara finally pipes up.

“Interesting” Lucia says. “What type of trade?” she quizzes, before taking a bite of food.

“International trade” Gina quickly follows up, and promptly tries to change the subject when she sees her friend squirming beside her. “Did you know Juliana has a four-point-nine G-P-A? Highest ever in the history of our school”

“Yeah, she doesn’t even need to take her finals. She could stop going to high school today if she wanted to” Emily boasts. “But like the nerd she is, she’s determined to ace the finals, too. Chasing that tenth for a five-point-o”

“And she got a fifteen-seventy-six on her S-A-Ts” Sara announces.

“That’s quite impressive, Juliana” Lucia smiles. “You must have your choice of universities”

Juliana smiles tight-lipped, embarrassed by the attention, but grateful to her friends for chiming in and steering the topic of conversation away from her family. 

“I don’t know” she shrugs. “I applied. Just waiting to hear back...” 

“What are your top three?” Valentina asks, finally able to get a word in.

“Mm...Rhode Island School of Design, Cornell, and UC Berkeley” 

“What will you study?” 

“I’m hoping to major in architecture and minor in apparel design”

“Juliana is an amazing artist” Sara gushes.

“And designer” Emily raves.

“And seamstress” Gina finishes.

“A young woman of many talents” Lucia smiles. 

“I didn’t know you were an artist, Juls” Valentina says, a hint of something Juliana can’t pinpoint in her voice.

“You two should spend more time together” Emily blurts. She receives a kick in the shin from a blue converse, “Ow!” and leans down to rub the soreness.

Lucia looks on with analytical eyes. “Well” she starts. “You’ve been a great influence on Vale, Juliana. She’s never been more motivated to study” 

“Surprise, surprise” Gina mumbles under her breath. She, too, will have a bruised shin in the morning. 

“I think if Valentina were to major in what she’s passionate about, she wouldn’t need motivation” Juliana politely challenges.

Lucia stops eating mid-bite. “What does that mean?” the blonde woman asks, covering her mouthful of food. “Vale?“

“Business is my family legacy, Juls” Valentina quickly interjects. “And I love my family” she insists, her brow furrowed, eyes begging Juliana not to push. 

“No business for me” Leo announces, leaning back and taking a break from stuffing himself. “I’m going to be in the majors”

“What’s your favorite team, Leo?” Sara asks. 

“Yankees, all the way” 

“Cool. My brother plays ball for the Longhorns” 

“Really?”

“Yeah. I can get you in the dugout for a game, if you want. Just let me know”

“Oh wow, I can’t wait to tell Papa!”

Val chuckles. “You’re his favorite, now” she tells Sara.

.............

“Are you mad at me?” Valentina hands Juliana a glass of juice and sits next to her on the edge of the pool, dipping her feet into the water.

“What? Why would I be mad at you?”

Val’s cheeks puff out and she squints her eyes. “Because I snooped in your phone while you were in the bathroom, to get their numbers” Valentina points to the three girls swimming and chatting across the pool. 

“Oh” Juliana smiles. “Well, technically it’s your phone, so”

Valentina shoulder bumps the teasing girl. “I’m sorry I did it, but I thought you deserved to have them here, and I wanted it to be a surprise”

“I still don’t know how you pulled it off in just a few hours”

Val cocks an eyebrow and taps the tips of her fingers together. “I have my ways...”

“Are you mad at me?”

“No, why?”

“Because of what I said to Lucia”

“Oh” Valentina looks down into the water at her distorted legs as they sway back and forth. “No, I’m not mad. I know your heart was in the right place”

“...But?”

Val smiles weakly at Juliana. “But it’s best to just leave it”

“I’m sorry”

“It’s ok, it’s just...Lucia tells my papa everything that happens around here, especially where I’m concerned. It’s her only flaw, really” 

Juliana smiles apologetically.

“You two going to get in or what” Leo asks, bobbing up and down in the warm water. 

“I’m afraid I’ll sink” Juls laughs, “I ate so much”

“Oh come onnn” Leo whines.

“Leave Juls alone, little brother” Valentina dismisses him with her hand. He sighs at his sister and swims back toward Emily, Gina and Sara, who are huddled in the corner. Juliana can tell they’re plotting something.

“Your friends are really nice, and they care a lot about you. They were so excited when I texted them, earlier”

“I bet” 

Valentina furrows her brow at Juls’ sarcastic tone.

“I mean, yeah. They’re great friends. I definitely wouldn’t have survived high school without them” sincerity and gratefulness on her face. She takes a sip of her drink, placing it down next to her on the edge of the pool. “Why am I drinking this” she laughs, “I’m so full!” 

Val reaches behind the younger girl with her long arms, to grab the drink, her cheek pressing against the back of Juliana’s shoulder in the process.

Juliana shivers.

“Are you cold?” 

“Huh?”

Meanwhile, across the pool...

“Look at them, they’re practically fucking right in front of our salads” Emily whispers, as all three friends observe Juliana’s awkwardness and Valentina’s cluelessness. They keep an eye out for a nosy little brother as he swims back and forth.

“Clearly they need our help”

“Guys, we can’t out Juls” Sara whispers. “That wouldn’t be right”

“Sara’s right, Em”

“I’m not talking about outing her, just...starting a conversation”

“Leo” Lucia calls her stepson from the balcony. “Time to get ready for bed, sweetheart”

“Just a little longer...please?”

“No” Lucia waves him out of the pool. “It’s a school night” 

He growls in frustration but obeys. 

“Goodnight, little brother” Val says as he walks by dripping wet. “Give me a kiss”

“Vale...” he says through gritted teeth.

“Don’t be shy. I want my goodnight kiss”

He walks back and quickly pecks his sister’s cheek before running away. 

“I love you!” Valentina shouts after him.

“That was torture” 

Val laughs. “He loves it” 

Juliana laughs with her, and Val reaches over to tuck some hair behind the valedictorian’s ear. They’re both startled by a loud “Are you kidding me!” from across the pool. 

...............

“Valentina, your house is amazing. I don’t ever want to leave” Emily sighs, throwing herself on Val’s plush bed. 

“You don’t have to” Valentina smiles, as they all wait for Juls to finish changing in the bathroom. “You’re welcome here, any time”

“A queen” Gina remarks. 

The girls eye each other and decide to put their plan into action.

“I’m so glad that you and Juls met” Sara begins.

“Yeah, she deserves all the happiness in the world” Gina says.

“Do you have a boyfriend, Val?”

Gina laughs at Emily’s inability to stick to any subtle plan. Sara rolls her eyes. Juliana exits the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. 

“Um...no” Valentina replies. “I have two ex-boyfriends, though”

Juliana settles on the bed with the four girls, having missed out on the beginning of the conversation. “What’re we talking about?” 

“Valentina’s ex-boyfriends” Emily smiles.

Juliana’s eyes go wide.

“Tell us about them” Gina prods.

“Val, you don’t have to say anything. These three have like, no manners at all” Juliana tells her, mortified.

“Oh, I don’t mind” Valentina cheerfully shrugs, “this is what girls talk about, right?”

“Right” Emily instantly agrees.

“What about you?” Val asks all the girls. “Do you have boyfriends?”

“We do” Gina replies, putting her arms around Sara and Em. “Juliana? Not so much” 

Juliana glares at Gina. “I have other priorities and interests, thank you very much”

“Anyway...” yawns Emily. 

“Where did you meet your exes?” Sara asks Valentina, trying to keep the plan on track. 

“Oh, um...the first one I met while I was at boarding school, in Canada. I was fifteen, he was sixteen”

“Aww, first love?” Emily sighs. 

“No, not really. I mean, I don’t think I’ve ever been in love. Not the way the movies describe love, anyway. But we had some good times. He was my first...you know.... And we were very adventurous sexually. But I never felt the spark that everyone talks about. It was just sex”

Juliana sits quietly, a little surprised by how candid Valentina is being. 

“My other boyfriend...well, we only had alcohol and drugs in common, so that tells you all you need to know about that relationship. He’s back in Mexico”

Sara touches Valentina’s hand. “Thanks for being so open with us, it’s-“

“I’m gay!” 

It comes out of nowhere, Juliana’s admission. Perhaps inspired by her new friend’s candor. 

Sara smiles instantly. Emily claps excitedly. Gina suppresses laughter. 

“...Ok” is all Valentina says after too long a silence. 

It’s not the reaction Juliana was hoping for, although she’s not sure what she expected, really. 

As silence ensues, Juliana clears her throat. “So that’s why I don’t have a boyfriend...and I never will” she adds, pressing her lips together in a tight smile. 

“Yeah, well. That doesn’t explain why you’ve never had a girlfriend” Emily spills. 

But Juliana ignores the instigating comment, too concerned with Valentina’s reaction. Their eyes are locked; Juliana’s waiting and hopeful, Val’s soft yet puzzled. The three spectators look back and forth between them.

Juliana doesn’t know what she wants Valentina to say, but she wants her to say something. Anything. 

Brown eyes eventually lose the unintentional staring contest, as Juls begins to feel self-conscious under Val’s unflinching gaze. 

“I think it’s time we leave” Juliana says quietly, scooting off the bed. 

“What? Juls, no-“ Emily begins to refute. But when she looks at the expression on her friend’s face, she shuts up and follows suit.

“It is pretty late” Sara adds. “My parents want me home by midnight”

Valentina finally shakes her head, the first movement her body makes since Juliana’s revelation. “I...no...you guys don’t have to leave. Let’s watch a movie or something...”

But Juliana already has her backpack on and is heading for the bedroom door. “I’m pretty tired” 

Valentina slides off her bed, “Of course, yeah, sorry. It’s been a big day for you” grabs her phone. “Let me call the car” 

Juls opens the door and waits with her back turned to the girl talking on the phone. Sara squeezes the valedictorian’s arm comfortingly. 

“Thanks for inviting us over” Gina says, once Val finishes with the call. She falls in line behind Juliana as they all walk out of the bedroom.

The trip through the hallway, down the steps and past the decorated dining room where Juliana’s achievement was celebrated, is awkwardly silent. Valentina only has a view of the back of Juls’ head as they make their way outside to the driveway. 

The car is already waiting. The driver holds open the back door and Juliana wants to jump in and speed away and forget the last ten minutes ever happened. 

Emily, Sara and Gina take turns hugging and thanking Val. They get into the car, leaving Juliana and Valentina alone. 

Despite wanting to hightail it out of there, Juls doesn’t want to be rude. She can’t be rude, not after everything Val did for her. But making eye contact with Valentina might be her undoing, and she knows it. So Juliana hangs her head and kicks at the asphalt. “Thank you so much for everything” she quietly tells the black pavement. 

“It was my pleasure” Valentina replies, trying to catch Juliana’s line of vision as she looks everywhere but at the older girl. “Juls I-“

“Bye” The younger girl quickly sputters out, escaping into the car. 

“Oh, ok bye” Valentina manages to say before Juliana disappears inside the dark vehicle. 

The driver waits for her signal to close the door, but Val just stands there, biting the inside of her cheek, hoping Juls will come back, or at least poke her head out. But she doesn’t. So after a minute of waiting, Valentina nods at the driver. 

“You ok, babe?” Sara pats Juliana’s thigh as the car drives away from the house. Juliana looks back through the tinted window. Valentina is standing in the driveway, becoming smaller and smaller. 

“I should’ve waited for a better time” she laments. “I’ve messed everything up”

“Don’t overthink it, Juls” Gina advises. “She’s totally cool with it”

“And now she knows you’re available” 

“Em...” Sara warns, when she notices Juliana growing more and more tense. “Leave it”

Emily shrugs. “One day you’ll thank me”

Juliana lays her head back against the seat, lolling it to the side. She remains that way for the remainder of the ride, staring out the window, wishing there was a way to turn back time. 

...........

** 12:03 a.m. **

** V: goodnight ** ✨

No bubbles appear and no reply comes through. 

Tired of staring at the message screen, Val scrolls through her photos. She stops on the one she took of Juliana when she was laughing with her friends. Her fingers slide against the screen, zooming in on Juls’ smiling face, and she knows she won’t be getting any sleep tonight.

————————


	9. Chapter 9

“My baby!” Lupita clings to her daughter, gently swaying their bodies as they embrace in the entranceway of the restaurant. 

“Ma...”

“Just let me hold you” her mother coos, tears in her voice.

“Please don’t cry, Mama” 

“I’m so proud of you, Juli”

“Thanks, Ma”

“I’m sorry I’m a terrib-“

“Enough, Ma” Juliana disengages herself, frowning. “Let’s not do that tonight” 

“Ok, ok. I’m sorry. Let’s sit down”

...............

“Mmm, so good!” 

“I had Miguel prepare all your favorites. Just wait until dessert!”

“You didn’t have to do all this, Mama”

“You are the smartest girl in the school!” Lupe loudly boasts. 

Juliana laughs into her paper napkin, wiping her mouth. “Definitely not the smartest, Ma” 

“But you said you have the best grades...”

“Yes. Because I study. A lot. But there are smarter students than me” Juliana shrugs. “I just got lucky”

Lupe dismisses her daughter’s humility with a motherly hand. “You are the smartest and you deserve this”

Juliana savors the remnants of molé from her fork. “Thanks, Ma”

................

** 4:56pm **

** V: guess what **

** J: ? **

** V: i aced my test today **

** J: That’s great, Val! Congrats! **

** V: thanks. it’s because of you **

** J: Haha. How do you figure? **

** V: you forced me to study **

** J: ...Forced? **

** V: well you encouraged **

** J: That sounds much nicer. **

** J: Hey, I’m having dinner with **

** my mom. Can we chat later? **

** V: omg yes sorry!  **

** J: Don’t be sorry. I will  **

** text you later. **

Valentina searches through the grid of emojis for the response that best represents how she’s feeling, but explosions and hearts seem a bit much, so she settles on

** V:  ** 😊

“What has you so smiley?” Lupe asks her distracted daughter.

Juliana looks up from her phone, the remnants of a dumb grin lingering on her face. “Just my friend” 

“Oh?” Lupe begins to stack their dirty dishes. “Emily? Sara? Gina?”

“No. A new friend. Her name is Valentina”

The sigh that escapes her daughter isn’t lost on Lupe. “Is she...a girlfriend?”

Juliana had come out to her mom last year. It hadn’t gone well. Lupe, with her conservative religious views, marred the important announcement and caused a three-month stretch of silence between mother and child. Juliana hadn’t expected more from the woman who gave birth to her, but she was still hurt by the things Lupe said in response. Only recently had mother truly begun to accept her daughter’s sexual orientation. 

But asking outright if a girl was more than a friend is a conversation neither of them is familiar with. Juliana is clearly shaken by the question, big brown eyes stunned and staring at the woman sat across the table. She clears her throat.

“No, Ma. She’s just a friend” 

“Ay, well, I hope to meet her sometime” 

Juliana just smiles awkwardly and sets her phone on the table. 

“And that new phone?” 

“Oh...it was a birthday gift from Valentina” 

“Pretty nice gift from a new friend”

“Yes. She’s a very kind person, Mama” 

Lupe squints at her offspring as she looks adoringly at the device on the table. She clears the dishes, telling Juliana that dessert is on its way. 

While Juliana waits for her mom to come back to the table, the restaurant starts to grow noisier as the dinner rush begins. Juliana knows her mother won’t be able to sit with her much longer since she’ll need to start her shift, but the time spent together was pleasant enough. And they held to their promise made long ago, not to talk about certain things or people that always end up causing strife between them. 

A live mariachi band begins to play in the lounge of the restaurant and Juliana closes her eyes, allowing her other senses to soak in the atmosphere around her. Familiar food smells and lively music envelop her and she savors the moment. It’s only when the music begins to get louder and is accompanied by voices that Juliana opens her eyes...to see the entire restaurant staff and band surrounding her. She covers her face, embarrassed as a huge cake is set in front of her. It seems like the rest of the restaurant is on pause while animated characters clap and sing for her. She lowers her hands, covering only the smile that threatens to split her face. Lupe wraps her arms around her daughter, singing along with the staff and mariachis as they play Juliana’s favorite folk song. 

..........

** 10:45pm **

** J: Hi! Sorry, I know it’s  **

** late. I had to stop at the **

** library to return some **

** books on my way home. **

** Still awake? **

** V: of course i am i  **

** couldn’t possibly sleep i’ve  **

** been waiting for you  **

Juliana’s bottom lip is caught between her teeth. Her eyes scan Valentina’s words over and over again. Juliana chuckles at herself and rolls her eyes. It was just last night that she told herself she would respond politely to Val, if she ever contacted her again, but that she wouldn’t allow herself to get caught up in thinking about the blooming feelings she felt inside for the blue-eyed girl. 

After she’d driven off with her friends last night, Juliana swore she was done. Not only because the twisting in her stomach was a sensation she’d never felt before and she hated it, but because she thought Val wouldn’t want anything to do with her after she’d blurted out that she was gay. Valentina’s reaction had been less than enthusiastic, after all, and Juliana was mortified. She’d gone through every emotion under the sun before the car dropped her off. She was angry with her friends for forcing the subject; upset with herself for allowing them to convince her that Val, the girl with two ex-boyfriends, had a thing for her; sad that her coming out would inevitably change things between them; determined to focus on school and her future - the things she’d been focused on before Valentina appeared in her life. 

So when Val had texted her goodnight, she’d resisted replying. 

But her plan to politely ghost Val had lasted all but over night. The older girl’s first text arrived earlier that morning, while Juliana was in art class. The contents of the message put an immediate smile on Juliana’s face and the color palette of the design she was sketching changed from dark to bright in an instant. Picturing Valentina eating Juliana’s surprise party leftovers for breakfast was an image Juliana happily carried with her all day. 

So Juliana decided she would have a phone friendship with Valentina. Texting was safe. Texting was easy. There were no piercing blue eyes to look into, no plump lips to try not to look at and no smile to make her heart jump. No physical distractions. She could text Val and still stay focused on her future. Juliana thought she was brilliant for coming up with such a win-win plan. 

** J: I’m glad you waited up.  **

Valentina fidgets with the ends of her hair, smiling. 

** V: did you have a good time **

** with your mom? **

** J: Yes. She embarrassed me in  **

** front of the entire restaurant so **

** it was a success in her eyes. Haha! **

** V: aww wish i could’ve seen that **

** J: God, no.  **

** V: 😆 **

Juliana isn’t much for emojis, but she figures she should branch out since phones will play an integral part in their friendship. 

** J: 😒 **

** V: 😍 **

** J: 🙃 **

** V: this could go on for a while **

** J: Haha! Yes.  **

** V: can i take you to dinner  **

** friday night to thank you? **

Juliana’s stomach does a forward triple lutz salchow flip at the mere thought of seeing Valentina. But she plays it cool. Because texting is easy. Texting is safe. 

** J: Thank me for what, Val?  **

** V: for helping me pass my test  **

** J: Valentina, you planned  **

** and executed a whole party  **

** for me in a matter of hours. **

** You do not need to do anything  **

** else for me. If anything, I owe  **

** you.  **

** V: no you don’t! please?  **

Luckily Juliana has a legitimate way out. A way to preserve this phone friendship. A way to avoid Val’s invitation. 

** J: Actually, I have plans **

** Friday night, so I can’t. **

** V: plans with your mom? **

** J: No.  **

** V: oh ok. i’m disappointed. **

** i want to hang out with you 😔 **

** J: I’m sorry.  **

** V: my papa is flying in on **

** saturday so i’ll be stuck here **

** for the weekend **

** V: maybe we can get together **

** next week  **

** J: Yes. Maybe.  **

** J: I should get to bed, though.  **

** I have work after school tomorrow. **

** V: ok **

** J: Goodnight, Val. 😴 **

** V: goodnight ✨ **

.........

** 8:03am **

** E: Why are you avoiding us bitch **

** J: I just need some time to myself. **

** S: What’s wrong babe?  **

** G: Where are you **

** J: Nowhere. **

** E: Juls **

** J: I’m trying to avoid distractions. **

** G: Wtf we’re distractions now?!? **

** J: No. But you make me think about **

** distractions, even though I ask you **

** to drop certain things.  **

** G: What kind of friends would **

** we be if we listened to you 🤷🏽♀️ **

** E: You know we’re going to **

** find you **

** J: Good luck!  **

.............

The sound of a door shutting prompts Juliana to peek her head out from behind the beam she’s leaned against. The storage room above the gym isn’t well-known to many students, but has proven to be a haven for Juliana during tumultuous times in her life.

“Oh good” she says, a sense of relief in her voice, “I hoped you would find me first” 

Sara sets down her bag and sits opposite her friend. “I knew you’d be here. This was our place freshmen year”

“Yeah. We did spend a lot of time here back then”

“Studying for chem?” Sara asks, noticing the book in Juliana’s lap. 

“I have to do well on my final. It’s the only class I’m really worried about”

“You’ve got time, babe. Like, months”

“I know, I know”

Sara reaches over and closes the book. “Seems to me you’re running from more than just your annoying friends”

“I never said you guys were annoying”

“Oh it was strongly implied” Sara winks.

Juliana grimaces.

“Did you see your mom?”

“Yeah” Juliana nods. 

“How’s she doing?”

Shrugging, “The same, I guess. She had a bruise on her cheek that she thought she covered up well. I didn’t say anything about it to preserve the peace” 

Sara takes Juliana’s left hand and wraps it between her own. “I’m sorry, babe”

“It is what it is...”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Juliana shakes her head. 

“K” Sara squeezes her friend’s hand. “Do you want me to change the subject?”

“Please”

“Mmm...” Sara claps her hands against Juliana’s. “Friday night”

“What about it?”

“You’re still coming to my brother’s party, right?”

“I kind of have to after I...”

“After you what?”

Juliana retracts her hand and runs it through her hair. “This is exactly what I was trying to avoid”

“I don’t follow, babe”

“Talking about...her”

“Her, who?”

Juliana sighs. “You know who”

“So you bring up the fact that you don’t want to talk about her by talking about her?”

“Stop!”

Sara laughs.

Juliana pulls her knees to her chest and rests her chin on a jean-covered kneecap. “I hate feeling like this”

Sara rubs Juliana’s free knee. “Like what?”

“Like...like however I’m feeling. I don’t even know how to describe it. It’s new and it makes me feel like-“

“You’re losing control?”

Juliana squeezes her eyes shut. “Yeah...yes”

“Then maybe you should let go a little, babe”

“No” Juliana’s eyes shoot open. “No, I have to stay focused on school and getting out of here”

“Juls, you’re going to get out of here. Your acceptance letters will arrive any day now. But shutting yourself away from feeling something beautiful isn’t going to help you”

“This doesn’t feel beautiful, S. I feel like I’m suffocating”

“Because you’re holding it in the way you hold everything in!”

“But don’t yell at me, though!”

“I can’t help it, you’re so...urrgh, sometimes!”

The two friends look at each other and explode with laughter. 

“Come here, you emotionally stunted idiot”

Juliana unfolds herself and leans in to Sara’s open arms.

“I love you”

“Me too”

“We don’t have much time before Em and Gina figure out where we are”

Juliana leans back against the beam, tilting her head back and looking up at the cobwebbed ceiling. 

“Sure you don’t want to tell me anything else about...her?”

Juliana’s eyes drop to meet her friend’s. “She doesn’t hate me, I guess”

Sara laughs. “Of course she doesn’t”

“I thought...I don’t know. I thought maybe she’d think differently of me after I came out”

“Nah. Valentina is totally chill, I can tell”

“She asked me to go to dinner with her on Friday”

“And you accepted?”

“No!”

“Why not!”

“I’ve decided we can only have a text friendship..and because I’m going to the party”

“Babe...”

“What”

The bell ringing saves Juliana from a Sara lecture she’d rather not hear. 

“Have to get to class” she tells her, as she packs up her books. 

“You can’t run forever, Juls. Aren’t you tired?” 

Juliana stands up and puts on her backpack. “I’ll figure it out, ok?” 

Sara stands too, dusting off her backside. “You really do deserve the best out of life, Juliana. Please remember that?” 

Juliana’s eyes go soft and she smiles weakly. “I’ll see you at lunch. Thanks for the talk”

She’s gone before Sara even has the chance to pick up her book bag. And it only takes a short inner dialogue before Juliana’s oldest friend whips out her phone to make a fateful call. 

————-


End file.
